Off Track
by TwiHard24
Summary: She's quiet. She's obedient. She's tough. She's also a motocross racer who happens to be in love with a certain werewolf. Andrea is in for a big surprise that will change her entire life. She'll either except the challenge or be left behind in the dust.
1. Eating Utensil

**Serious writers block. It's really getting bad. I'm NOT discontinuing ANY of my stories-I just have major blockage and I'm kind of randomly writing this…if you want me to continue review!!**

Chapter 1--Eating Utensil

"What?!" Erika and I exclaimed at the same time. No. This cannot be happening…again.

"We're moving," Mom said slowly-as if we didn't understand her.

"But we practically just got here!" Erika yelled. Okay, _that _was a bit of an exaggeration. We moved here a year ago but that's about how long it took us to really get settled in.

"This is the last time," Dad said easily. I tried not to roll my eyes. Yeah. The last time until the next time. "This is better for your career," he said, looking pointedly at me.

"Why is it always about her?" Erika whined, glaring at me.

I groaned. "Here we go," I muttered.

"We have to move just because _she _needs a bigger practice track? Or because _she _needs to travel farther than you're willing to drive?" she sneered, looking at me accusingly. I almost snorted. Yeah. Because racing is what _I _want to do. 24/7, every waking second of my life.

"Erika, you had the opportunity to race too and you chose not to," Mom said sternly.

"That's because I wasn't any good!" she yelled.

"You got that right," I grumbled to myself. She practically needs training wheels when she rides _now_.

"Your mother and I have already made our decision, we're going," Dad said sternly.

Erika huffed and I just sat in silence. Sometimes not saying anything is just better for everyone. "And what do I get out of this?" she asked, sounding a lot more calm than she was three seconds ago.

"You can go on a shopping trip in Seattle before you come to the house," Mom bargained, quickly giving in to Erika once she realized this move could be easy, or hard.

Erika jumped off the couch and clapped her hands together. "Thanks Mommy!" she said, giving her and Dad a hug before bounding up the stairs. I just stared after her with my mouth hanging open. _Seriously? _Is she bipolar or something?

"Would you like a shopping trip too?" Mom asked me with a slightly hopeful smile.

"Nope," I said, standing up and trudging up the stairs. "But I _would _like to retire," I grumbled once I was out of hearing distance.

………………………………................................................................................................

"I hate this place," Erika grumbled as we walked into the mall in Seattle.

"We just got here," I reminded her.

"So? It's so rainy and cloudy all the time-California was so sunny," she said as she headed into a store. I groaned and followed her in. I can't believe I decided to come _here _instead taking Dad's offer with setting up the shed. Stupid, stupid, _stupid! _

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I muttered.

"What do you think about this shirt?" she asked me, holding up a bright pink shirt with some white design on it.

"Uh…it looks okay," I said with a shrug. The Queen Bee is actually asking _me _for fashion advice? What has the world come to?

"Great!" she said, before continuing to look through racks of clothing. At least she's being nice. I sat on a chair by the changing rooms and closed my eyes, thinking about how exactly we ended up in the rainy state of Washington.

It was all because of one simple thing: Motocross. Motocross is practically my Dad's whole entire life-and it's beginning to become a huge part of mine. You see, I've been doing motocross since I was five…and I'm almost eighteen. My Dad taught me how to ride, how to race, how to modify the engines-everything I could possibly want to know about the sport itself-plus what I didn't want to know. And for a while…I loved it. I still do actually, just not in the over competitive, all or nothing, eat, sleep, and breath way that my Dad does.

What does all of this have to do with us moving you ask? Everything. In order for me to compete in certain races, I have to be within a certain mile radius of the practice and racing tracks. Not to mention the fact that driving days on end just to have a five hour practice gets pretty tedious.

"Hey. Hey! Andrea!" I groaned as my shoulder was being shook.

"Stop it, don't you know I'm sore," I grumbled, rotating my shoulder painfully. I massively biffed it the last time I tried a jump. I'm not sure what happened but I got some serious air on that one.

She snorted. "Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go to the second floor," Erika said, leading me out of the store and to an escalator. "Can you hold these? They're heavy," she said, holding out three large bags with a pout on her face.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned against the railing of the escalator. "No," I said.

She glared at me and turned the other way so she didn't have to look at me. Wow. I swear we are not related.

I sighed and looked at our progress on the slowest escalator in the world-we weren't even half way up yet. I let my fingers run through the small water fountain that ran down between the escalators that were going opposite directions. I sighed and looked back at Erika, keeping my fingers in the water behind me. "You have the directions, right?" I checked.

"Of course I have them, do you think I'm stupid?" she asked, sounding seriously offended.

"No, I was just checking," I said through gritted teeth. She makes me so mad sometimes…

I jumped as my fingers brushed against something unnaturally warm and turned around to meet the golden brown eyes of the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen in my entire life. I just seemed to zone in on him and the world blacked out around him. He was well over six feet tall, had russet skin and cropped black hair. He was staring at me with the weirdest expression.

"Andrea," Erika snapped, getting my attention back as we drifted upward and the stranger escalated the opposite way.

"What?" I asked, seriously irritated at her for interrupting my staring contest with the guy. I don't know _why _I seemed to care, but I did.

"Dibs," she said with a smirk. I glared as I realized what she did. She just claimed that hot guy-and we don't even know him!

I rolled my eyes just before feeling a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and my breath caught as I came face to face with that guy, he was currently pushing people out of his way to keep up with me as I glided towards the second floor.

"Hi, I'm Brady," he said with a bright smile.

"Andrea," I said, holding out my hand. How lame am I? A handshake? Seriously?! He smiled even wider and shook my hand-which was blazing hot. I raised an eyebrow questioningly but he didn't seem to notice as I reluctantly let my hand drop from his.

"So, where are you from?" he asked, just as he shoved some man aside to step onto the second floor with me.

"We just moved here," Erika interrupted, pushing passed me and smiling brightly at Brady. "I'm Erika," she said, holding out her hand.

"Brady," he said, quickly shaking her hand and turning back to me. "Where did you move to?" he asked me.

"Actually, I have no idea. We're getting there by GPS as long as Erika didn't lose the address," I said, glancing at her to see that she was fuming. Guess princess doesn't like being ignored.

"Hey Brady!" a loud voice boomed. I looked back to see two guys stepping off the escalator we just exited. "What are you doing?" one of them asked. My jaw dropped. They all looked exactly alike-more alike than Erika and I. But Brady was definitely the most handsome out of them all.

"Guys, this is Andrea. Andrea this is Collin and Seth," Brady said, pointing to each of them. Their eyes seemed to dart back and forth between us as smiles crept to their faces.

"Hey," Seth said with a huge smile.

"Hi," Collin added with a wave and a smile of his own.

"Ah-hem," Erika fake coughed behind me. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling as I slowly turned so I was partially facing Erika.

"This is my sister Erika," I said, gesturing to her.

She stepped forward and smiled at the guys. "Hello," she said, flipping her bleach blonde hair. God only knows why she dyed it that color. The guys just nodded to her absently before looking back at me.

"So, what are you here for?" Brady asked me, his curiosity sounding completely sincere for someone I just met.

"Actually, I was just getting a new wardrobe for school," Erika cut in, as if the question was directed at her.

Brady glanced at her and then looked back at me. "I'm just along for the ride," I said with a shrug. Actually, I was here because I didn't want to help set up the practice track that is currently taking over our new backyard-or so I've heard. "What about you guys?" I asked.

"New shoes," Brady said, looking down at his and his friend's sneaker-clad feet. I let out a little laugh.

"What did you guys _do _to those?' I asked. They looked like they were ripping at the seams.

"It's hard to find good shoes, give us a break," Seth said with a laugh.

I just shook my head and laughed. I guess I can understand that; I had to get new racing shoes every couple months. They never seem to hold up. "Come on Andrea, let's go," Erika said impatiently. So _now _she wants to leave?

I turned back to Brady, I _really _didn't want to leave for some reason. "Sorry, it was nice meeting all of you," I said with an apologetic smile. I heard Erika mutter something under her breath. I gave one last look at Brady and sighed as I turned around. Before I could take a step, a warm hand caught mine and spun me back around.

"Can I have your number?" Brady asked, he sounded so hopeful that it surprised me. No one had ever asked me for my number before…

I grinned widely-not even really meaning to. "Sure," I said, holding out my hand for his phone. He let go of my hand that I forgot he was holding and gave me his phone before I swiftly entered my number.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"I guess I'll talk to you later," I said easily.

"Yeah," he said in a slightly dazed tone before I turned back to a fuming Erika. She grabbed my elbow and dragged me to the next store.

"I called dibs," she snapped at me.

"Sorry, it's not like I asked him to ignore you," I said, tearing my arm out of her grip.

"You didn't have to talk to him," she said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Get over yourself Erika," I snapped back at her. She just glared and hurried into the store ahead of me. I groaned. Great. Now Mom's going to kill me because I upset the perfect daughter. Just what I need.

………………………………................................................................................................

"We live in a town named after an eating utensil?" I asked as we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

"Apparently," Erika muttered as she drove. I sighed and looked out the window. She was still mad at me from the mall incident. I wouldn't be surprised if she texted Mom so that I'll get ambushed once we pull in to the new drive way.

Turns out, I was pretty close.

"Andrea, get over here now!" Mom yelled from the curb of the street. She didn't even let me get into the driveway this time. I hopped out of the car and silently walked over to her. "Why was Erika crying at the mall?" she asked, hands on hips and a stern look on her face.

My eyebrows shot up. "She wasn't crying! When was she crying?!" I asked, completely confused now. What the hell is she talking about?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about young lady," she said sternly. Uh, no I don't.

"Andy! Come back here, I have something to show you!" Dad yelled from what I'm guessing is the backyard of our brand new two story house that I've barely got to glance at.

"Coming!" I called back, making a quick escape from Mom who was still waiting for me to admit defeat and ground myself. I quickly came around to the back and stopped in my tracks. Whoa.

The entire backyard was dirt. There were hills and mini jumps and tight corners. It would definitely make an excellent practice track. "How do you like it kid?" Dad asked, with an excited grin on his face.

"You out did yourself Dad," I said, giving him a one armed hug.

"Good," he said with a nod. "We can get back into training after school then," he said, clapping his hands together. I tried not to groan. _That _soon?

"Dad!" Erika called from inside the house.

"Come on, let's go inside," Dad said, throwing an arm over my shoulder and leading me in. "What do you need Princess?" he asked Erika.

"_Where _are we going to school? Because, I'm pretty sure Mom's wrong," she said, sounding slightly hysteric.

"La Push," Dad said easily.

I raised an eyebrow. "But isn't that school about fifteen minutes away? Why aren't we going to Fork's High School-it's only a couple blocks down," I said. We passed the tiny place minutes ago.

"Part of your training Ands," he said with a smile. "Follow me," he said, walking through the front of the empty house. I followed cautiously as Erika stormed behind me. We stepped outside and then into the small garage. "This is your ride to school," he said, reaching on the other side of an old lawn mower that the previous owner probably owned and pulled out…a mini racing bike.

"What?" I asked in a hollow monotone as Erika burst out laughing behind me.

"Your training; you're riding this to school," he said, setting the small black bike in front of me. The thing only came up to my mid thigh. "It's only two and a half miles away Andy, it's not a big deal," he said nonchalantly.

"But this thing is so small. I can't just ride my bike?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I'm modifying the engine right now-it shouldn't take long but you're riding that for a week," he said sternly. "You want to win, you're going to have to make some sacrifices."

"Sacrifice. Right," I said as Erika continued laughing behind me. Win, win, win; that's all anyone ever talks about.

**Okay, hope you all like that. REVIEW! Tell me if I should continue it or just delete it. **

**Erika is one year younger than Andrea, just so you know. Erika's turning 17 and Andrea's turning 18.**

**Another thing; this story is a product of total and complete writer's block with every single one of my stories. It's pretty fricking ridiculous how this giant wall of confusion just popped up in my face when I tried to write something this weekend…it sucks. **

**I'm not discontinuing ANY of my stories so don't worry. I just need some time because softball just started and all that.**

**No updates for any of my stories until next Monday cuz I'm going to my Dad's-I can still type there so I'll have some fresh stuff next week for you. Don't worry!**

**REVIEW!! Do you want this continued? **


	2. I What?

**Seems like you all liked this story so far, so I'm continuing it for now! Woo!!**

**I don't own anything…yet. Bwahahaha!**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Poprocks And Coke-Green Day**

Chapter 2--I What?

"Ugh. I hate Seattle," Collin grumbled as we walked towards the escalator to go down to the first floor.

"You only hate it because it's crowded and people stare at us," Seth pointed out. "I don't think it's that bad."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't even think hanging around with the leeches is 'that bad.' I can still smell them on you," I added significantly. I hate those reeking bloodsuckers.

"They're really nice-all you have to do is give them the chance," Seth said as we started going down.

"We have," Collin said. "We just can't stand the creeper-ness," he said as I nodded in confirmation.

Seth rolled his eyes and started giving us his usual speech when anyone rips on the Cullens. I just sighed and dragged my fingers through the fountain behind me; _praying _that we'll find a shoe store with big enough sizes on the first floor. I jumped as something unexpectedly ran into my hand in the water and turned around.

My eyes widened. Standing in front of me was the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my entire life. She wasn't very tall with reddish brown hair that went just below her shoulders. She was pretty tan for girls around here and had ice blue eyes with black lining the outer edges. I couldn't bring myself to look away…

"Andrea," a girl's voice snapped, making the girl turn away as she ascended in the opposite direction.

"Hey Brady. Brady, are you okay?" Collin asked behind me. Was I okay? No. This girl I just met was making my gut try to pry itself out of my stomach just so I would follow her. I'm pretty sure I'm not okay.

I ignored him and took a step up the escalator, fighting my way passed people as I tried to keep an eye on the girl. "Hey, watch it man," some guy said as I shoved passed him. I growled at him under my breath and he took a step back.

I finally caught up to her as I pushed a twenty something year old woman aside. The girl turned around after I tapped her on the shoulder and I couldn't help but sigh in relief when I saw her face. "Hi, I'm Brady," I said as I continued to climb the escalator-the opposite way I'm supposed to be going-and shoving people aside so I'll stay level with the girl.

"Andrea," she said with a bright smile of her own as she held out her hand for me. I grinned and shook it, basking in how great it felt in mine.

"So, here are you from?" I asked as we stepped up to the second floor. I was right; she was a lot shorter than me. She only came up to about my shoulder.

"We just moved here," a girl cut in, brushing passed Andrea to stand in front of me. She smiled up at me and I had to resist the urge to point out that her roots were showing in her obviously dyed blonde hair. "I'm Erika," she said, holding out her hand.

"Brady," I said, quickly shaking her hand and looking back at Andrea. "Where did you move to?" I asked. Please be close, please be close, please be close.

"Actually, I have no idea. We're getting there by GPS as long as Erika didn't lose the address," Andrea said before her eyes darted back to…Erika I think it was.

"Hey Brady!" the unmistakable voice of Collin boomed. "What are you doing?" he asked as he and Seth stepped off of the escalator and walked over.

"Guys, this is Andrea. Andrea this is Collin and Seth," I said, gesturing to her and back to the guys.

"Hey," Seth said brightly, seeming as happy as he always is.

"Hi," Collin said with a little wave.

"Ah-hem," someone coughed. I looked up just as Erika stepped in front of Andrea, again.

I heard her sigh as she turned around to face her sister. "This is my sister Erika," she said as the blonde smiled widely at Collin and Seth.

"Hello," Erika said, flipping her hair. The guys just nodded at her before looking back at Andrea.

"So, what are you here for?" I asked, just wanting to hear her voice again.

"Actually, I was just getting a new wardrobe for school," Erika cut in, as if the question was directed at her.

I just spared her a fleeting glance before looking back at Andrea. "I'm just along for the ride," she said with a smile and slight shrug. I grinned. So she doesn't like to shop? Sounds good to me. "What are you guys here for?" she asked curiously.

"New shoes," I said, glancing down at my feet. They were pretty torn up. It's hard ripping them off in time to phase!

"What did you guys _do _to those?" she asked with a stunned expression.

"It's hard to find good shoes, give us a break," Seth said with laugh before Andrea joined in, her laughter sounding like bells and completely over taking his.

"Come on Andrea, let's go," Erika muttered from behind Andrea. Oh yeah, I forgot she was there. Whoa wait. _Go_. Go where?

Andrea sighed and turned back to us, looking at me with reluctant eyes. "Sorry, it was nice meeting you," she said before turning and taking a step to follow Erika.

My hand immediately shot out and grabbed her hand, gently turning her around to face me again. "Can I have your number?" I asked quickly, hoping the desperation wasn't too clear in my voice.

She grinned widely, showing her perfect white teeth. "Sure," she said easily. I reluctantly dropped her hand and pried my phone out of my pocket before handing it to her.

She quickly entered in a number and flipped it shut before giving it back to me. "Thanks," I said as I stuffed it back in my jeans.

"I guess I'll talk to you later," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," I breathed as she walked away.

"I called dibs," Erika snapped as they walked away, not knowing we could still hear them.

"Sorry, it's not like I asked him to ignore you," Andrea said with a shrug.

"You didn't have to talk to him," she snapped back as they walked into another store and were drowned out by the noise of the other shoppers.

I sighed and turned back to the guys, who were staring at me with the weirdest expressions on their faces. "What?" I asked.

"Congratulations man," Seth said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, wasn't sure if it would happen," Collin said with a nod.

I raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

Seth rolled his eyes. "You imprinting," he said slowly.

I blinked. Imprinting. Is that what just happened? The world blacking out in comparison to one person? "You think?" I asked.

"Brady, we've been around the guys long enough to know when someone's around their imprint-and you've just found yours," Seth said certainly. They both nodded to me before turning back to walk down the escalator.

"She had cool shoes," I heard Collin say absently. Wow. I imprinted…Now what?

**Yay Brady's POV!! We'll get to some action in the next chappy!! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Weird Girl

**Okay, really excited about the response I got from the last two chapters! Don't worry, this **_**will **_**be continued, I'm just trying finish my OTHER imprint story-check it out if you haven't. On with reading!**

**I don't own anything. **

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Magnificent Seven-Theme (it's kind of funny if you imagine it playing while she's riding to school****J**

**The Hey Song-I honestly can't remember**

**Renegade-Styx**

Chapter 3--Weird Girl

"Are you sure he wasn't just joking?" I asked my Mom for the millionth time that morning.

"He's serious Andrea," she said easily, handing me my back pack. "It won't be that bad."

"Yeah. It _will_," I said. I was certain about _that_.

"Bye Andrea! See you at school!" Erika said with a completely fake bright smile on her face.

I gave her my own fake Miss USA smile a wave before walking out the door. I have to leave a whole half an hour before her to get to school in time. What a bi-

"Morning Ands," Dad called from the garage. "You ready for your first day?" he asked.

"Sure," I said with a sigh. I grabbed the mini bike and started walking down our short drive way, preparing myself for certain humiliation.

"Oh, Andy!" Dad called as he joked towards me. I stopped and turned around. "Make sure you do your work out," he said.

My jaw dropped. "No way," I said in a hollow monotone. "I am _not _going to do that," I said. Nope. Now way, no how.

"Yes you are," Dad countered certainly. "Fifty," he said sternly before turning and walking back towards the garage. "And don't forget the bricks!" he called over his shoulder.

My shoulders slumped before walking over to the pile of bricks that were already waiting off to the side of the driveway, stacked under a tree. I put my backpack down and dropped the little bike carelessly on the ground. If it 'accidentally' breaks maybe I won't have to ride it. After unzipping my bag I loaded up ten bricks in it. No wonder I barely had anything in my bag.

I zipped up and hopped up on the mini bike, relieved when I didn't feel a sink in the tires from all the pressure. I practically had to stand up the whole entire time I was peddling while my thighs burned in protest. Now I remember why I hated this drill.

I didn't miss all the curious stares I was getting as I peddled through the light ran, passed all the kids and their parents, waiting for buses. I didn't miss the laughing and pointing as their mothers scolded them for being rude. I also didn't miss it when Erika drove passed me, her windows rolled down so I could hear the laughter coming from inside her silver 2005 BMW piece of crap.

I gritted my teeth and pushed myself faster, only pulling into La Push High School's parking lot a minute after her. I kept my eyes forward as I heard snickers from the other kids who were standing by their cars outside, laughing at my expense. I pulled up to the half full bike rack but didn't put my bike in there. I dropped it on the ground while I kneeled down beside it, keeping my heavy back pack on. I put my hands on the wet grass and began doing my sit ups, fifty to be exact.

I could feel people's eyes on me as I continued to push myself up and down, making sure I ended up parallel to the ground every time. The bricks kept shifting in my bag and digging into my back, I just tightened my jaw and kept on pushing, wanting to get it over with.

When I was finally done, my arms burned from the sting but I ignored it, just like everything else. I put my little bike in the rack without locking it, _praying _for someone to steal it.

………………………………................................................................................................

BPOV

"Do you think I should call her?" I whispered to Collin as we sat in our third hour English class, not paying attention as usual.

"No," he whispered back, rolling his eyes.

"Why not? Do you think she wouldn't want to talk to me?" I asked, slightly panicked.

He sighed, sounding completely exasperated with me. "She's probably in school too genius," he muttered.

"Oh. Right," I said. I guess that's a good reason…

"Hey, why were you late to class?" he asked curiously, glancing at the teacher before completely turning around to face me. Mrs. Renolds is completely out, I think she's been asleep for the last ten minutes while our class whispered to each other, trying not to wake her up.

"I went to the wrong class," I admitted.

"Why?" he asked, with a slight laugh. I would laugh too-we've lived in La Push all our lives and it's already a little before spring break-I should know where my classes are.

"I don't know. I just, felt the need to go there," I said with a shrug. I didn't even realize I was going the wrong way until the bell rang and I noticed I was about to walk in the wrong door. It just felt like I was going the right way.

"You really need to pay more attention," Collin said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I really do," I agreed with a nod.

………………………………................................................................................................

APOV

I let out a sigh as I sat down at an empty round table in the lunch room. I talked to maybe…four people total today. Well, fours a pretty big number in this school so why didn't any of them invite to sit with them you ask? Truth be told, I wouldn't want to sit with any of them if they _did _ask. All four of the people who talked to me asked what the hell I was doing in the parking lot today, riding a mini bike and doing push ups. And of course, I didn't tell them the _real _reason why I was doing it.

It's this whole secretive thing my Dad likes. I'm ranked third in the world for my age group and training methods, spots, areas are super exclusive for the Fuller family.

So, I ended up mumbling something about sports and racing and they all seemed to decide that I wasn't worth talking too. But just because they thought I was crazy doesn't mean they thought Erika was.

She turned out to be a big hit in this school-just like our last couple. She was the 'bubbly' and 'spunky' one while I was the 'quiet' but 'intense' one. No one knew who I really was-I never got a chance to show my fun side like Erika does.

"Yeah, I just moved here from California," Erika's voice rang out through the lunch room where she was sitting about two tables from me, a huge crowd of kids all squished together at her table.

"Did you live by the beach?" one of the boys asked.

"Yeah, it was so nice and sunny all the time," she chirped.

"We have a beach," another boy added. I rolled my eyes. No frick you guys have a beach.

"How cool, we should all go there sometime," she said with a smile. I sighed and looked back down at my lunch. It didn't look as gross as I was imagining it would be.

"Hi," a girl's voice said suddenly.

I looked up to find a girl with russet skin and long black hair and glasses, standing in front of me with a small smile. "Hi," I nodded cautiously.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead," I said, gesturing to any of the seats around here. "I'm Andrea," I said.

"Megan," said with a smile. "So…you're the school's new weird kid," she said casually.

I gave her a wry smile. "Thanks. That makes my day _so _much better," I said sarcastically.

She just shrugged with a smile on her face. "I don't care, I'm just getting that whole thing out of the way," she said easily.

"And you don't mind sitting by the weird kid?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No-only because _I _used to be the weird kid," she said with a slightly proud smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"When I moved here two years ago I kind of punched this guy in the face," she said nonchantly. "Not a big deal, he was a total ass."

I let out a laugh. "What did he do?" I asked curiously.

"He touched my butt! I didn't even know him!" she exclaimed with wide eyes, as if she was still completely shocked that something like that could ever happen.

"How hard did you punch him?" I asked with a smile.

"Not that hard-he barely got a bruise," she insisted. "The real reason everyone thought I was a freak for doing it was because he was a senior and they were 'the shiz' to the younger crowd," she said, using air quotes.

"I know what you mean," I nodded. I used to hate the seniors though…but now _I'm _a senior, so I guess it's okay.

"So, what were you _really _doing this morning?" she asked with a curious smile on her face. I just pursed my lips and looked at her. "Come one, you can't even tell me why you can do push ups better than the entire football team?" she asked with a grin.

"Okay, I'm in training right now," I told her. She raised an eyebrow, asking me to continue. "It's for Motocross. I'm ranked number three or something like that and the spring season is coming up," I told her. "That's why I was riding that stupid little bike too," I added bitterly.

"Motocross? Really?" she asked with a slight laugh. "You don't seem the type," she said. I just looked at her at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, just looking at your sister…"

I grinned. "Yeah, we're complete opposites, don't worry," I told her.

"Okay, that's good. I mean, I'm normally not one to judge but…," she trailed off as Erika's loud laugh echoed through the room, others following it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said rolling my eyes. "At least you don't need to live with her."

……………………………….............................................................................................

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Megan asked for the fourth time since school ended, we were just walking out to the parking lot right.

"No, if my Dad finds out I cheated him out on training, I'd be dead," I told her.

She laughed. "Well, see you tomorrow Andy," she said with a wave before jogging through the rain and toward her car. Besides, I can use this as an opportunity to warm up for practice tonight.

I glared at the mini bike as I approached it, the straps in my backpack digging into my shoulders. I heard snickers as I picked up the bike with one hand and set it away from the bike racks. I looked over to see Erika and a group of kids all staring at me as the stood around her.

My jaw tensed as I squeezed the handlebars tightly, making my knuckles turn white. I pushed off and peddled hard towards the parking lot's exit, where an empty garbage can was tipped on it's side. I sped towards it, my frustration from the entire day making me peddle even faster. When I was about a foot away from it I pushed it off the ground, and tucked my knees and the mini bike underneath me.

I landed back on the pavement with a quiet thud and just kept peddling, not even bothering to look back and see their expressions. Jerks.

………………………………................................................................................................

BPOV

"What is _up _with you today Brady?" Seth asked as we walked out to the parking lot. He had to drop back a grade after he phased because he missed so much school.

"I don't know," I shrugged. I've been feeling so weird all day…it's freaking me out!

"Yeah, you've been acting all anxious and jittering and, well, weird," Collin said as we walked through the doors.

"I don't know what it is guys," I admitted as I stuffed my hands in my pockets, closing my cell phone inside my fingers. I _really _wanted to call Andrea. _Really _bad. It's been exactly four days since I've seen her, heard her voice, watched her smile…I'm whipped and I've barely even talked to her.

"Who's the loser on the bike?" Collin suddenly asked, laughing hysterically.

I looked ahead and saw a girl with not very long reddish brown hair, peddling fast on a bike _way _too small for her, she was practically doubled over on it. She had a black and white checkered backpack that was bulging as she pushed the bike to it's limit, way faster than I thought possible.

I watched with wide eyes as she was suddenly air born and soared easily over a trashcan that was tipped over. She landed lightly on the ground and zoomed quickly away, as if nothing had happened. I wonder where she's going…

"Who was that?" I asked, looking after the girl as she disappeared around the corner.

"I bet that's the new girl I heard about," Seth said. "I guess this morning she did, like, fifty push ups after putting away her bike. I guess she's really weird-or that's what her sister is telling everyone," he said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, I think I saw her sitting with Megan Downing at lunch," Collin added. "I didn't really see her but Megan was facing our way."

"She sat with Megan?" I asked curiously. No one sits with Megan-no even _talks _to Megan. I always felt kind of bad about that but I have problems of my own. Wolfy problems. I looked back over at the garbage can that girl jumped and suddenly felt sick, like my stomach was trying to tear it's way out of me.

"Hey, you okay?" Seth asked, looking at me curiously.

"I feel like I'm going to barf," I told them.

"We can't get sick," Collin said, rolling his eyes. "You just have Wolfitis Imprintous." I rolled my eyes. You just wait Collin; you just wait.

**Sooo, how did you like it?? Not much Collin and Andy stuff yet but that's coming in the next chapter!!! Woo-hoo! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. Go Eat Him

**Okay, awesome response with that last chapter!! Here's another one that includes…Andrea and Brady!!!**

**I don't own anything! …Not even Charlie's mustache…Oooohhh maaaannn!**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives-MXPX**

**Love Bug-Jonas Brothers (their only song I like actually)**

Chapter 4--Go Eat Him

"Take a break, you're doing good kid," Dad said, giving me a satisfied pat on the back as I finished my last lap. "I'll help you cool down after I talk to Bob," he said, walking away as I rode my bike towards the stands. I cut the engine and collapsed on the bench, pulling off my helmet and wiping the sweat from my forehead. Motocross is harder than it looks.

I pulled my duffel out from the bleachers and dug through it, looking for my water bottle. "_Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the-" _

"-Hello?" I answered after snatching up my phone and flipping it open.

"Andrea? This is Brady. Uh, we met-"

"-At the mall," I finished for him instantly, nearly slapping myself as I heard the ridiculous tone of voice I was using. I sounded like a lovesick little girl.

"Yeah," he said, I could the smile through the phone. "So, uh…what's going on?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Not much. First day of school and all that," I said easily, not wanting to go into what I was _really _doing. "What about y-" my voice was drowned out by the sound of a couple bikes whizzing by, some of my pit crew-Uncles-messing around on their bikes.

"What was that?" Brady asked in a confused tone.

"Oh, I'm outside," I explained. Not a complete lie, just…not exactly the whole truth.

"Oh, cool," he said. "I'm outside too," he said.

"_Hey Brady! Are you talking to that girl?!" _I heard a muffled voice yell in the background.

"Yes. Now go away," Brady snapped to the guy. There was some rustling on the other end. "No! Let go of the-"

"-Hey! Andrea, right?" a new voice said into the phone.

"Um, yeah," I said with a slight laugh.

"Hi. I'm Embry, Brady's friend," he said easily.

"Nice to meet you?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"It is, isn't it?" he said. "Hey! Get off me!" he yelled at someone.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that," Brady said with a slightly nervous laugh. "Just my crazy friends," he explained.

"It's okay," I said, laughing.

"Hey, do you think you'd-"

"-Andy!" Dad yelled as he walked over.

My eyes widened and I looked at the phone in my hand, Brady still on the other end.

"Uh…" I trailed off, looking from my Dad's angry face to the phone in my hand. Shit! Shit! Shit! "Hey Brady, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later though?" I asked quickly, biting my lip as my Dad's face turned the oddest shade of purple.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine I just have to-"

"Phone," Dad said sternly, holding out his hand. I cringed as I slowly put it in his palm. He lifted it up to his ear. "Sorry, Andy can't talk right now. She's busy," he said before snapping it shut. Glaring, he folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at me. "Rule number one?"

"No phones on the track," I muttered quietly.

"What?" he asked, as if he couldn't hear me.

I let out a deep breath and tensed my jaw as I looked up at him. "No phones on the track," I said louder.

He nodded. "Exactly. Now you won't have your phone on _or _off the track," he said, sliding it into his pocket.

I nearly groaned, he has _got _to be kidding me. Brady just called me! _Me!_ I thought he forgot I even existed and figured that what happened at the mall was nearly a fluke. But he called! "How long?" I asked, looking down at the mud.

"One month," he said. This time I did groan. "Want to make it two?" he asked sharply, effectively silencing my whining.

"No sir," I grumbled.

"Good. Now let's get back out there," he said, holding my helmet out to me. Great. Just great.

………………………………................................................................................................

BPOV:

"Should I call her?" I asked as we all sat around the bonfire, everyone chatting happily amongst themselves while I argued with myself.

"Why not? It's not like she'd be doing anything at 9:30 anyway. It's too late to go anywhere and everyone's already had dinner," Emily reasoned as she pulled a hoodie over Carter's head.

I took a deep breath and dialed the number I had memorized, but never dared to call. It only rang twice before she answered. "Hello?"

My nerves spiked at the sound of her voice and I wasn't exactly sure what to say-especially with the entire pack staring at me with amused smiles on their faces. ""Andrea? This is Brady. Uh, we met-"

"-At the mall," she finished for me easily. A huge smile crossed my face. She remembers me.

"Yeah," I said. "So, uh…what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Not much. First day of school and all that," she said easily. "What about-" her voice was suddenly drowned out by the sound of some kind of motor whizzing passed her. I'm not sure what it was but it was too high pitched to be a car or anything like that.

"What was that?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm outside," she explained easily. Oh great, she probably lives by the city. Ugh.

"Oh, cool," I said. "I'm outside too," I added, ignoring the snickers from the pack.

"Hey Brady! Are you talking to that girl?" Embry yelled from across the fire, just figuring out why everyone was suddenly interested in my phone call.

"Yes. Now go away," I snapped as he got up and started walking over. "No! Let go of the-"Before I could realize what he was doing, he had the phone out of my hand and held me away from him with the other.

"-Hey! Andrea, right?" Embry said into the phone. I snarled loudly at him as everyone laughed.

"_Um, yeah_," I heard her say on the other end..

"Hi. I'm Embry, Brady's friend," Embry said easily as I glared daggers at him. He looked back at me with a smirk and I mouthed the words "get your own imprint," at him as he chuckled.

"_Nice to meet you_?" Andrea said..

"It is, isn't it?" Embry nodded. That's it! I lunged at him and practically jumped on his back to get to the phone. "Hey! Get off me!" he yelped.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that," I said with a nervous laugh. "Just my crazy friends," I tried to explain.

"It's okay," she laughed as I grinned.

Now's your chance Brady. Just ask her out. Just do it. I took a deep breath. "Hey, do you think you'd-"

"-_Andy_!" a guy yelled on the other end of the phone. Andy? Oh, that must be a nickname.

"Uh…" Andrea trailed off, seeming a little too anxious for my liking. "Hey Brady, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later though?" she asked quickly in a nervous tone. I instantly tensed.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine I just have to-"

"_Phone_," the man said sternly. I heard slight movement and then the voice was right in my ear. "Sorry, Andy can't talk right now. She's busy," he said before I heard dial tone.

"Who the hell was that?" Embry asked me.

"I don't know," I said slowly, trying to figure it out for myself.

"I bet it was her Dad-at least that's my guess," Sam said easily.

"You think?" I asked. That would be a relief-I don't _anyone _talking to her like that but if I had to choose someone, I could definitely tolerate her Dad.

"Yeah. He sounded like a crazy Dad," Jared nodded.

"So, her name's Andrea?" Alex asked from where she was sitting next to Paul in their usual spot.

"Yeah. She just moved…_somewhere_," I said with a shrug.

"You mean you still don't know? She didn't say?" Alex asked. I shook my head. "Want me to check?" she asked.

My eyes widened. "You could do that? When? How? When?" I asked quickly.

She laughed. "The next time I'm at work. I can talk to Principal Shudders and I'm sure he could find out if she goes to Forks or something," she shrugged.

"You're my new favorite," I said, standing up and giving her a hug.

"Hey! I gave you those cookies, remember?" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah, but imprints trump cookies. Sorry," I shrugged as she pouted beside Quil.

"Quil. Go eat him," she commanded.

"Sorry Brady. What she says goes. You understand," he said as he slowly walked toward me with a smirk. Oh shit.

**Okay, they're going to see each other in the next chapter!! Yay!!! **

**Alright, some stuff that might've confused you: **

**Carter-He is Sam and Emily's son.**

**Alex-she's Paul's wife and she's a teacher at La Push's elementary school.**

**They are both from my other imprint story: La Push Me Off A Cliff and it's sequel La Push'n And Love'n. It's a Paul and OC (Alex) story. Go read'em if you haven't. They rock if I do say so myself :P **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Andyland

**Alright, lots of requests for this new chapter! And here it is!!! Yay!**

**I don't own anything that is not in my crayon box…or do I?**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Hey Driver-Lucky Boys Confusion**

**What's Your Problem-Supagroup**

Chapter 5--Andyland

APOV

I sighed as I walked downstairs. Brady called me. _Me. _And I practically hung up on him. Why is life so unfair? "Want some breakfast?" Mom asked as I plopped down at the kitchen table opposite of Dad.

"Sure," I sighed as she slid a plate in front of me.

Dad looked at me over his paper. "Who were you talking to last night?" he asked casually.

"A friend," I answered. A friend who will never speak to me again because of my psychopathic parents…

"Well, they were an unknown number-do you want to save it so you don't forget about it?" he asked, holding my phone out of me.

"Thanks," I said, taking the phone out of his hand, all the while knowing this was temporary. I pulled up the number and stared at the screen for a second. Dad's going to look at the name and automatically think that Brady is more than just a friend-which will, no doubt, extend my punishment. I bit my lip and entered the name before handing it back to him.

"Brandy?" he asked, glancing at the phone. "Is she one of your new school friends?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. She's really nice-she's in my gym class actually," I lied. _Brandy_. Psh. At least it's close enough that I'll remember who the hell I was talking about.

He nodded seriously. "Well I'm glad you're making friends so quick," he said as Erika walked in the room.

"Hi Daddy," she smiled. I rolled my eyes. What was she? Nine?

"Morning Princess," he grinned. He looked back at me and smiled a bit. "Your bike is fixed. You can take it today and no workout," he said with a grin.

I raised my eyebrows slowly. "I thought I had to do it for an entire week?" I asked without thinking. If he changes his mind I'm going to slap myself.

"I know-you did really well on the track the other day. You earned it," he said.

I sighed with relief and smiled. "Thanks Dad! I'm going to school now, bye!" I said, jumping out of my chair, grabbing my bag, and jogging out the door.

"But I thought she was still in trouble because of her phone?" Erika whined as the door swung shut behind me. I rolled my eyes. Does she really enjoy my suffering that much?

I walked happily to the garage and pulled out my bike. I sighed contently as I sat on it and revved the engine. I love competing and everything but I do have other goals that should…psh, I don't know, _matter._ But recreational riding has got to be one of my favorite things to do.

I quickly tied my hair up and then kicked off the ground, speeding down the street as the wind whipped my pony tail around and the light rain bit at my face. It kind of hurt. But it was definitely worth the rush.

Within minutes I was out of Forks and in La Push and then I shot into the parking lot. I was pleased to discover the other day that the school had it's own little section towards the front for motorcycles and whatever-there were about four the other day. I glanced around as I slowed down, making my way over to the spot, to see three others were slightly in front of me.

They pulled in in front of me and I sidled to a stop next to the one on the end. We both got off at the same time and I blinked in surprise. No fucking way!

"Andrea?" he asked, dazed.

"Brady?" I asked, a smile forming on my face.

A huge grin spread across his face and I almost hugged him. I _wanted _to hug him. "I didn't know you went here," he said happily.

"I didn't know you went here either," I said. Then my eyes widened. "Sorry about the other night, my Dad was just having one of his moments," I explained quickly.

"Oh no, it's okay. It wasn't your fault or anything," he said easily. Psh. Yeah it was. If I hadn't answered and he called later I totally could've talked to him! That's what I get I suppose…

I looked back down at his back. "You ride motocross?" I asked, eyeing the dirt bike curiously. It definitely wasn't in the best shape but it wasn't a bad make-and it sounded like it ran well while he was on it. Maybe I could help him fix it up…nope! Nope! Stop thinking like my brother!

"It's just for fun," he shrugged. "But _you _ride?" he asked in astonishment, looking at my bike **(Pic on profile)**.

"Yeah…," I trailed off. Tell him? Well, I guess it's now or never. "I race sometimes," I said. No need to freak him out with the obsessiveness of the whole situation. That never turned out well in the past…

"_Want to see a movie?"_

"_No, I'm training."_

"_Want to have a sleep over?" _

"_Can't, I have training."_

"_Want to go to dinner?" _

"_More training."_

"_Do you want to go to the zoo and see the mon-"_

"_-I said I can't go! Quit rubbing it in my face already!"_

Yeah, those were awkward conversations. "Wow. That's really cool," he said grinning at me sincerely.

"Ah-hem," a voice said gruffly from behind Brady.

He turned around and both his friends from the mall the other day were standing there with grins on their faces. "Oh yeah, you remember Seth and Collin," he said, gesturing to both of them.

I grinned. "Yeah," I nodded.

"Yo Andyland!" Megan called as she walked over. **(Get it? It's like Candyland but not! Yeah **_**boi!)**_

I snorted and turned to look at her. "Yes Meg-a-phone?" I answered with a smirk. We already have a weird understanding of each other. Quickest friend I ever made, I'll tell ya that.

"I see you ditched the tator-tot bike, I like it," she said as she looked at mine.

"Well I'm glad you approve," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm just going to assume you all know each other so I don't have to waste time with intros, yeah?" I checked quickly-just to be polite.

"Yep, Megan and I go _way _back, right?" Seth asked, throwing an arm around her shoulders and giving her a nuggy as she squirmed around.

"Yeah, being forced to be gym partners with you when we were playing Pickle Ball last week was a _long _time ago," she said sarcastically-but with a smile on her face all the same.

"Aha! So you admit it?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Admit what, Sherlock?" she asked.

"I don't know, I always just wanted to do that," he said with a shrug as we all laughed.

Just then the bell rang and I sighed. "See you guys later?" I asked, not being able to stop myself by looking at Brady specifically.

"Yeah, maybe we have a class together or something?" he asked.

I shrugged as I took a couple steps back with Meg at my side. "I guess we'll find out," I smirked.

**Lookie there, I got a new chapter up! Woot! Woot! What did you think? Favorite lines and whatnot?? Huh? Huh? REVIEW!**

**Oh yes, just so you know, she and Erika have an older brother whose information will not be given out until a further chapter-BAHAHAHAHA! But I suppose if you REVIEW you'll find out a little more about him…maybe.**


	6. Gag Me

_Helloooo, like'n so far, yeah? Well here's a new chapter, enjoy!_

_I don't own anything!_

_Playlist For Chapter:_

_Stop And Stare-One Republic_

_Psycho-Puddle Of Mudd_

_**Chapter 6--Gag Me**_

_**Today has been a really good day so far. Brady's locker isn't even that far away from mine-and he made it a point to talk to me between every class period. We got along so well it was ridiculous. "Hello? **_**Earth to Andy? Hey! Get your head out of La La Land before you eat a twig instead of a fry," Meg said as she nudged my shoulder.**

**I blinked and shook my head. "Yeah, sorry," I said. "What were you saying?" I asked.**

"**You're no longer the new girl," she said with a smile.**

**I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not?" I asked curiously.**

"**Nope-well, yes?" she said, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. "Okay so Violet Savage just moved here-she used to go here but moved away in fourth grade. Now she's back. Crazy, yeah?" she said.**

**I raised an eyebrow. "So I'm still technically the new girl?" I checked.**

"**You and your sister I guess. Tough break with the technicalities," she shrugged with a grin.**

"**Where's she sitting?" I asked, glancing around outside for a newer new face. **

"**Uh…," she trailed off, looking around at the tables. "There. By Collin, Brady, and Seth," she said pointing at there table.**

**I looked over and my eyes immediately landed on Brady. It was just kind of a reflex by now. I couldn't help it. He caught my eye immediately and smiles spread across both our faces. Before I could get too carried away in our little staring contest my eyes slid over to the girl Collin was talking too. She had longish black hair with red streaks in it. She and Collin were laughing at something as Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head.**

"**Is she nice?" I asked, turning back to Megan.**

"**I think so-she seemed cool enough in English," she shrugged. **

**I nodded and glanced back over at the table again only to find that Brady wasn't there. I looked around and spotted him by the pop machine. I bit my lip. "I'm kind of thirsty," I said as I stood up. "I'm getting a drink, I'll be back in a second," I said.**

**She glanced over at the pop machine and then looked back at me with a grin. "Uh-huh. You have fun with that," she said with a sly smile. "Take your time-it's a very important decision to make! You know; soda, water, or juice! Who could decide?!" she called after me as I walked towards Brady.**

**I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Hey Brady," I said when I was a couple steps away. **

**He turned around and smiled widely at me. "Hey. Uh, you need something?" he asked, moving out of the way so I could use the machine before him. **

**I grinned and slid my dollar into the machine and pressed the button for water. "Does this thing even work?" I asked doubtfully after an entire ten seconds of nothing, no sound or anything, coming from the machine.**

**He chuckled. "This is La Push, things take a while," he teased. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the stupid machine as I looked up at him. "Hey, uh, a couple of us were all going to go to the movies tonight…do you think you'd want to come?" he asked nervously, his eyes darting everywhere but me.**

**I smiled. "Yeah. I would love to go," I said, looking up at him as he looked back down at me in astonishment.**

"**Really?" he asked in such disbelief that I had to laugh.**

"**Yeah," I said. "What time?" I asked. I get to do independent training so I hope it's not too early…**

"**We're all going to meet at Sue's Diner at six but I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out before?" he asked, looking down at me with cautious eyes.**

**I bit my lip. I need to train for at least a couple hours and then I think I could…wait a second. "Do you want to ride dirt bikes?" I asked-it may have sounded like a random question but it wasn't. To me, at least.**

**He blinked in surprise. Yep, way more random than I thought. "Yeah, sure. What time?" he asked. **

"**How about four?" I asked.**

"**Sure," he grinned just as a clattering sound came from behind me. Oh yeah…the water. I reached down and plucked it out before standing back up and facing Brady. **

"**Where do you want to meet?" I asked, stepping aside so he could get his drink. But he didn't. He just kept looking at me.**

"**How about at the diner then?" he asked.**

"**Sounds good. I'll see you then," I smiled before walking back to the table. I couldn't even wipe the stupid smile off my face as I sat back down.**

"**What are you so happy about?" Meg asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.**

**I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to the movies with Brady and a bunch of his friends tonight-do you want me to ask if you can come too?" I asked as a second thought. Oh jeez, I'm a terrible friend aren't I?**

**She snorted. "No way. That would totally ruin everything," she scoffed.**

**My brows furrowed. "What?" I asked, clearly confused.**

"**You and Brady. I mean, come on, it's practically a date," she said.**

**I blinked. "You think?" I asked, unconsciously glancing around for any sign of Erika. She would totally kill this for me-no, she would slaughter it.**

"**Definitely. I mean did you **_**see **_**the way he was looking at you? It was beyond ten on the gag-me scale," she said seriously.**

"**Is that even possible?" I asked questioningly.**

"**Apparently," she said easily. I nodded absently and glanced back over at Brady's table. He grinned and I smiled. My eyes shifted slightly passed him to find Erika looking over her shoulder at me suspiciously. I suppose some evasive action is in need here.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

"**Hey Mom?" I called as I walked in the house. She is definitely a good person to ask first-wait, when did Erika get here?**

"**Yes?" she asked, looking up from the magazine she and Erika were looking over. Clones I tell you. **_**Clones**_**. **

"**Um, a couple friends invited me to see a movie tonight. Can I go?" I asked hopefully.**

"**You need to train," she reminded me automatically. What? Does she channel-Dad too?**

"**I know. We were meeting up at six so I have plenty of time," I assured her quickly.**

"**And was Erika invited?" she checked, glancing at her little Mini-Me who was smiling back innocently.**

"**No but it's a group thing. I'm sure you could come if you wanted," I said with a shrug. **_**Please say no, please say no, please say no. **_

"**Who else is going?" she asked curiously. **

"**Uh, Megan, Seth, Co-"**

"**Ew! You're actually **_**friends **_**with her?" she asked incredulously. Okay, Megan may not be going but she **_**was **_**in on this little game here. Heck, it was her idea.**

"**Yeah, I am," I said easily, ignoring her tone.**

"**Ugh. I thought it was just a pity thing," she said in disbelief as Mom looked at both of us curiously. **

"**Are you talking about that weird girl again?" Mom asked Erika. **_**Again?**_

"**Yeah, Megan whateverness," she said offhandedly. "I'm out," she said, standing up and walking towards the stairs. "I'm **_**not **_**going to be seen with **_**that **_**crowd," she muttered, just loud enough for Mom and I to hear. **

**She looked at me with a raised perfectly manicured eyebrow. "I hope you're not gallivanting off with a bad group of kids. You know what happened to your brother," she said sternly.**

**I glared-not even meaning too-at my Mother. "What do mean? Derek is in college and is doing what he wants with his life. I don't think that's anything to be ashamed of," I said emotionlessly. Oh but did I **_**feel **_**emotion with this subject.**

"**Yes, but he also forgot about his goals. What was going to save him from the life we didn't want him to have," she said, almost wistfully. **

"**You mean motocross?" I said with a raised eyebrow, not seeing this painted picture that seems to be hanging constantly in front of her and Dad's face.**

"**Exactly. And now you have that same opportunity, right there," she said happily. "You're going to do so great, honey," she said, sounding just chipper. Bipolar much?**

**I nodded, my face blank. "Thanks Mom," I said standing up. "I'm going to go talk to Dad now," I said. She just smiled as I walked out the back door and towards the shed where I could hear Dad and Uncle Jerry working on bikes. "Hey," I said as I walked in.**

"**Hey Candy Cane," Uncle Jerry greeted. I rolled my eyes. Freak'n nicknames driving me up the freak'n wall. **

"**Uncle Jerry," I said easily. "Hey Dad I just wanted to let you know I'm going to the movies tonight with some new friends," I said.**

**He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "Which friends?" he asked.**

"**Um…Megan, Seth, Collin, Brady-"**

"**-You mean Brandy?" he interrupted.**

"**What?" I asked, confused.**

"**Brandy. The girl who called you yesterday," he said.**

**What is he-**_**Oh. **_**Brandy-Brady. Right, I forgot about that. "Isn't that what I said?" I asked innocently.**

"**Maybe. My hearing's not what it used to be," he said, shrugging it off. "You're going to have time to train before you go?" he asked, but it sounded more like a demand.**

"**Yeah, I'm going to ride there too," I added. **

**He smiled. "Alright. Have fun Ands," he said easily, turning back to the bike. See? Dad could be cool every once in a while. Sort of. Okay, not really-but he does have his moments.**

**Next chapter is going to be the date. I'll update tonight or tomorrow-probably tomorrow. Please review! Tell me your favorite part, lines, anything! REVIEW!!**


	7. Kelly Is Delicate

**Wow! Lot's of reviews for that last chapter! Thanks guys! Okay, sometimes, for some reason, when I put up some chapters they get bolded or underlined or something…sorry. I don't put them on there like that it just happens and I'm trying to correct that cuz it hurts my eyes! So yeah, just so you know! :D**

**I don't own anything!!!!**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Makes Me Happy-Drake Bell**

**Everything I Ask For-The Maine**

Chapter 7--Kelly Is Delicate

"I'm going to train now!" I called into the house before walking out the door without a reply. Mom and Dad were both in there and Erika was out with a bunch of her Forks friends-if she sees me with Brady I am so dead.

I quickly jogged through the rain and into the garage to grab my bike. I hopped on and zoomed out of the driveway and down the street, loving the purr of the engine. I am going to feel _so _bad if I'm late! When I pulled up to the diner Brady was already there, leaning against his bike casually as he smiled brightly at me. "So, where are we going?" he asked easily as he hopped on his bike.

I shrugged. "You tell me," I said. I don't really know any good spots around here yet.

He thought for a second then grinned widely. "Follow me," he said before kicking off the ground, I zoomed after him instantly so we were riding side-by-side.

He lead me easily through the town and onto a dirt trail surrounded by woods. I dropped back a bit as the trail became more narrow until the trees cleared and we ended up on a secluded cliff top where you could look over the edge and see smaller cliff tops and First Beach. There we huge rocks protruding from the ground and two picnic tables set up around a heavily worn fire pit.

"Wow," I muttered. "This place is so cool," I said incredulously as I got off my bike and looked around, trying to take everything in.

He smiled at me with a strange look in his eye-strange but not bad. "I always like to come here-by myself or with the guys," he told me as we both sat down on one of the picnic tables. He was close enough to where I could feel the heat radiating off his body-which surprisingly wasn't even that close.

"So where did you move from?" he asked curiously.

"Northern California," I told him with a little smile. California: the exact opposite of here.

"Really? How do you go from the sunniest place on Earth to the tropical rainforest?" he asked with a grin.

I laughed and sighed. "It was my Dad's idea," I told him. Brady looked at me curiously, somehow knowing there was more to the story than I was giving him. Aw, what the heck? I'm sure I'll eventually tell everyone anyway-it's too much of a dominant part of my life to hide. Even though I try with all my might to beat it down in the depths of my closet. "it was for my motocross racing. He wants me to have a sponsor by the time I graduate so I can go pro quicker. It makes traveling easier too if we already have the funds," I told him in a tone that clearly stated I didn't like this.

"You really compete in motocross?" he asked, sounding impressed.

"Uh-huh," I muttered.

"But you don't like it," he said certainly.

"I don't like it being the focus of my life. I love riding and competing but I don't want to make a career out of it," I confessed to him.

"Well what do you _want _to do?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested in what I was going to say.

"That's the problem," I sighed. "I don't know," I admitted. Racing has just been shoved down my throat so much that I never even got a chance to form an opinion of what I wanted to do. I seriously don't even have half of an idea.

His brows furrowed and he thought for a second. "I can help you figure it out if you want," he offered, looking at me with honest sincerity.

A huge smile spread across my face-I don't even know why! It just happened. "Thanks but I have no idea how you're going to do that," I said grinning.

He smiled. "Easy. You tell me everything about you and I tell you what job would be perfect for you," he said, clearly satisfied with his answer.

"That could take some time," I pointed out.

He grinned even wider. "I'm counting on it," he said so quietly that I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear it. "I've got _plenty _of time," he assured me, dramatically spreading his arms in a sweeping motion.

I laughed. "Good. Because I think we're going to need it-feel free to catch up on your sleep if you get too bored listening about my life," I offered with a laugh. But seriously; I wouldn't blame him.

He rolled his eyes. "You think I could _sleep _when you're talking to me?" he asked with an amused grin.

"I don't know. You're a guy-aren't you supposed to be able to drop anywhere, anytime?" I asked with a smirk.

He grinned. "Maybe," he offered with a smile.

I laughed. "My brother can-that's for sure," I said with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "You have a brother?" he asked. "I thought it was just you and your sister…"

"Erika," I finished for him. Secretly pleased that he didn't even remember her name. "Yeah, my brother Derek. He's in college right now-Washington University. He's studying mechanical engineering," I told him smiling brightly. I'm so proud of Derek. He made it all on his own, without Dad and without motocross.

"So I'm guessing you two are close?" he asked with a knowing smile.

I grinned. "_Way _more than Erika and I," I said with a laugh. "We've always been pretty close. We both had to deal with Dad and his psychopathic training methods," I said rolling my eyes. Maybe I was exaggerating a little…nope. No, I wasn't.

"Training methods?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I snorted. "You can't tell me you didn't hear about the weird new girl and her mini bike doing all the push ups in the parking lot?" I asked with a slight smirk. He can mock me if he wants, I've got a pocket full of comebacks courtesy of Derek.

His eyebrows shot up. "That was you?" he asked incredulously. "That explains the gut wrenching garbage can day," he muttered to himself.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Gut benching garbage man what?

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head a little bit. He looked up at the sun and his brows furrowed. "What time is it?" he asked suddenly.

I took my phone out of my pocket. "Six fifteen, why?" I asked, snapping it closed and putting it back.

"We're late," he said, blinking in surprise. I was surprised too. We were talking for what? An hour maybe? But I guess if you subtract all the staring we both did….yeah. We're late.

I looked at him and grinned. "I'll race ya," I said with a smirk.

He grinned. "You seriously think you beat me?" he asked doubtfully. "I mean, you may race but I've been riding for a couple years now," he boasted playfully.

I snorted. "I guess we'll just have to see about that," I said as we both stood up. "Third in the world versus third year of riding. Let the battle begin," I said before hopping on my bike while Brady's mouth popped open.

I laughed as I kick started the engine and zoomed off, not missing Brady's shout from behind me. "You cheated!" I laughed again as I heard his engine kick in and the whizzing sound of the wind as he raced to catch up-and he did. Not that I was really _trying _or anything.

When we whipped around the corner of the street that Sue's Diner was in we both skidded to a stop next to the curb, a couple cars already lined up around us. We looked at each other as we parked and started laughing. Oh wow. We are idiots.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Brady said, sneaking a smile at me. I grinned back. Yep. Definitely late. He introduced me to everyone quickly and then looked at Collin, his best friend. "Vi, this is Andrea-Andrea, Vi," he introduced quickly, pointing to the girl Collin was standing next to-the same girl he was talking to at lunch today.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hi," I grinned back easily.

"Alright! Let's go!" Seth said, pushing Vi who was closest to him straight into Collin. He caught her quickly and set her upright as he talked quietly to her. Aw. They're so cute.

"Okay, who's going in what car?" Embry asked once we were all outside.

"Alex, me, Seth, Collin, and Vi will all go in Herb while you losers go in Embry's piece of crap," Paul said grinning.

"Fuck you," Embry said childishly as he headed towards a crappy looking gray SUV. I laughed as I walked with Brady towards his car.

"Herb?" I asked curiously.

"Alex's car," he explained, turning around and pointing to a _really _nice blue mustang. Wow.

"Nice," I said, impressed.

"I know. Paul worked for _hours _fixing that thing up for her birthday last year," he told me. Aw, that's so sweet.

"Okay," Embry said, stopping in front of his car and turning to us all seriously. "Now I want you all to be nice and gentle with Kelly. She's very delicate and needs to be handled with care," he said, patting the hood of his car. We all tried to hide our laughter but it didn't really work.

Brady opened the back door for me and I hopped in, scooting to the middle as Brady hopped in after me and Claire on my other side. Quil and Embry both got in the front. "What the hell is up with that smell?" Quil asked suddenly.

Right when he mentioned it my nose wrinkled up in disgust. What _is _that? "What smell?" Embry asked as he pulled onto the road behind the other half of our group, Kim and Jared in their car behind us. Lucky.

"The one that's suffocating the entire population of the car," Brady said.

Embry rolled his eyes in the rearview mirror. "So what if there's a couple of old burritos in the back-or even my dead pet bird Gary that I found on the side of the road. You all need to calm down and embrace the magnificence that is Kelly," he said easily.

I looked at Brady cautiously, sending him an _is he serious_ look. I mean really? A dead bird?

"He's over exaggerated," Brady whispered to me.

"As far as _you _know," Embry muttered to himself, obviously hearing Brady. Don't know how, but he did. The rest of the car ride there pretty much was used up with all of making comments about 'Kelly.' It really did smell.

"_Air_! Sweet, sweet fresh air!" Quil exclaimed as he jumped out of the car, inhaling dramatically as we all laughed and Embry came around and smacked the back of his head.

"Come on, moron. They're all waiting," he said as he lead us over to the other group while we laughed behind him.

"Seriously thought, what the fuck is up with the smell in your car?" Quil asked as our group came together again.

"My care does not _smell_," Embry defended once again.

Brady snorted. "Yeah man, it does," he said certainly.

"Well you know what?" Embry said. "I hate you," he said.

"I'm just going to cry now," Brady said, feigning hurt as we all laughed.

We kept laughing as we all walked in. "Do you guys want food?" Kim asked.

"Yes," all of the guys answered simultaneously.

"_Okay _then," Kim said as we all laughed. "I'm just going to go demand they dump all the popcorn they have in a huge bag and fork it over," she said as she and Alex walked over to the concession stand laughing.

"Who's going to go get seats while we get food?" Paul asked.

"Lettie and I will go," Collin volunteered instantly while Vi grinned at him.

"Alright. Now go before all the good seats are taken!" Quil ordered, giving Collin a shove so that he knocked into her. He instantly steadied her as we all snickered. It was just too funny.

"Long mother f-ing line we have here kiddies," Embry said. "Why don't you all go make yourself useful and win me tickets so I can get a Ring Pop," he suggested, slapping a ten in Brady's hand and shoving him toward me.

Brady rolled his eyes but turned to me. "Want to play some games really quick?" he asked me with a grin.

"Why not," I smiled as he lead me towards the games.

We ended up standing in front of the Ski Ball machines. "Okay, so you may have been able to beat me at racing Miss Third-In-The-World, but I totally dominate at this game," he said confidently.

I smirked. "You know, second place isn't really that bad," I assured him as he slipped the coins we collected into the slots for both of our machines.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Really. Second place _is _first loser you know," I said with a smirk.

He mock glared at me. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see about that," he said before pressing the start button.

"I guess we will," I said, pressing mine.

We both quickly started playing the game. After the first couple tries I was definitely in the lead. Brady paused and looked over at my score. "Are you cheating?" he asked me.

I snickered. "You can't cheat in this game," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah you can," he said certainly.

"Oh really? How?" I asked as I pulled my arm back to roll another ball.

"Like this," Brady said just as I was about to roll it, he knocked into me sideways and my ball rolled into the ten point hole.

I glared at him. "You cheated!" I exclaimed, not being able to stop my smile.

"Exactly," he said with a nod before going back to his game. I snorted and rolled my eyes at him, starting to play my game again. But then he knocked into me again. And I knocked him back. Soon we just played while trying to shove each other and get each other to mess up. It was pretty fun.

When we used up all of our coins we were laughing so hard we could barely breath. We quickly collected our tickets and walked back over to the guys who just got out of the ticket line. "Tickets!" Embry exclaimed as we walked over, snatching them excitedly out of our hands. He looked back at my pile and then at Brady. "Pathetic. You can't even beat a girl at Ski Ball Brady," Embry said before heading towards the little ticket collecter guy. "And this is not nearly enough for a Ring Pop!" he exclaimed loudly, making several people look at him and all us to crack up.

"I think he's snapped," Seth muttered.

Just then Kim and Alex showed up with a bunch of popcorn and candy. "Here. Everybody's sharing because we couldn't carry enough," Kim said as she handed out popcorn.

"Okay, I'm ready for the movie!" Embry said as he walked back while playing with a little blue yo-yo. He hit Seth with it.

"Touch me one more time Embry and I'm going to steal some of the Cullen's clothes and-"

"-Alright kids, settle down," Alex intervened quickly. "We need to get in there and find Collin and Vi and our seats," she reminded us.

Brady and I followed everyone to theatre two and walked in. It was already dark and the place looked pretty filled up.

"Hey guys!? Guys!?" Quil shouted into the theatre. People automatically turned and glared at us. "Hey!" he called again. Paul elbowed him in the side. Hard. "Ow! Paul, what the hell?!" he exclaimed, jumping back and slapping Paul away.

"Shut up!" we all hissed at him as we tried not to laugh at the angry people staring at us.

"Found'em," Embry mutter before we all shuffled into the row.

"Aw hell," I heard someone mutter from behind us. "We always get stuck behind the fucking giants," they grumbled before I heard some shuffling as they left the row behind us.

Our group all exchanged looks and started laughing quietly as the lights dimmed even more and the previews began. The first one was of a girl who looked like a Barbie going to college and falling for the geeky guy on campus. "That looks terrible," I muttered, mostly to myself as Brady nodded in agreement.

I heard Collin and Lettie both mutter "lame" at the same time and snicker.

"Shut up you guys," Seth hissed jokingly.

"Seth is a very intense movie watcher," Collin whispered loudly so our entire row and the people around us could hear.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't start yelling at the characters," Vi scoffed jokingly.

"You know, I'm right here," Seth pointed out.

"Yes Seth, we know," Alex whispered to him loudly. "So shut up or I'm going to shove a ruler down your throat," she threatened. I heard Paul's chuckle and Seth pretending to be shocked and hurt.

I looked at Brady and grinned. "Your friends are hilarious," I told him as we I snickered.

"They're a good group," Brady said back quietly. "We're even missing a couple of the pack," he added.

"There's more?" I asked incredulously. I've never really had all that many friends and it was kind of strange hanging out with this many people at one. It was nice.

"Oh yeah," Brady laughed. "There's Leah, Tony, Sam, Emily-their son Carter-Les, Dane-their daughter Cassie-and Jake and Nessie," he said.

"Wow. Must be a party when you guys all get together," I said with a quiet laugh.

"Pretty much," Brady chuckled as the movie started.

I honestly had a really hard time focusing on the movie. I mean, seriously, Brady was right there next to me. I kept glancing at him the entire time. Glancing, glancing, glancing! I'm so glad it was dark in here or he'd probably think it was a twitch or something.

Then when I was finally paying attention to the movie…a zombie was impaled with a fence post. I jumped and Claire shrieked a couple rows away from me. "You scared?" Brady asked with a little smile on his face as he leaned over.

"No, not really. I'm fine," I lied. Ha-no. I almost just freaking peed my pants here!

Brady looked at me for a second longer and then leaned back in his seat and started watching the movie again. About two minutes later, he pulled _the move_. You know the one I'm talking about. He scratched the back of his neck and very subtly put his arm behind me where is slowly slid down and rested on my shoulders. I kinda wanted to scream-but in a good way.

So, I started very slowly inching my way closer to him in my seat. What my parents don't know won't kill them and if I don't get too distracted I think I'll be able to really make this work. Oh, who am I kidding? I don't care anymore.

I looked back at the screen, a small smile playing on my lips as I thought about my family's face if I _actually _started officially dating Brady. Ha. That would be funny.

Just as I refocused on the movie another scary part came up and I jumped a bit again. No hiding that one, Brady definitely knows I was scared now. He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I lied. I don't like the scary parts. Will you protect me from the big, bad zombies?" I asked, half sarcastic, half hopeful.

A slow grin spread across his face as he took my hand with one of his that wasn't around my shoulders. His hand was so ridiculously warm in the super air conditioned room that it surprised me. But, it was more comforting than anything.

The rest of the movie kind of went by in a blur. I kept hearing Paul and Alex snickering every now and then and couldn't for the life of me figure out what they could possibly find funny in this movie but it kept me a bit distracted from the scary parts. Then there was Brady. He would squeeze my hand gently and rub soothing circles every time I jumped or flinched or closed my eyes during the movies. It was so sweet.

When the movie finally ended we all stood up and stretched out, Brady almost reluctantly letting go of my hand.

"Wow. That movie sucked, it wasn't scary at all," Paul scoffed as Alex huffed in agreement. I stared at them incredulously. _That _was what they were laughing about?

"They are definitely two of a kind," Brady told me with a grin.

"You're telling me," I said.

"You all ready to go?" Embry asked.

"Yep," Brady said, grinning at down at me and cautiously taking my hand again.

We all walked back out to the cars while we grumbled about having to smell Kelly the rest of the way home. But it wasn't a long ride-everyone making comments about the movie was entertainment enough.

"Bye guys! I'm glad you and Andrea could come Lettie," Claire said, giving both Lettie and I a hug.

"It was really fun," she told her.

"Yeah, it was a good movie," I nodded before Claire walked away with Quil. Okay, I lied. The movie scared the crap out of me and I'm never going to watch it again. "It was nice meeting you Vi," I added, smiling cautiously at her. I hadn't really talked to her that much but she seemed really cool.

"You too, we should talk more at school," she said easily.

"Yeah, definitely," I said before Brady came up behind me and took my hand. I grinned at her before following him over to the bikes.

"Do you want me to ride home with you?" he asked cautiously. I could tell he wanted to; one because he was a guy and two because he just looked at me like it.

"Yeah, but you don't have to. It's in Forks and that's probably the complete opposite way you're going," I said. Ugh. Why did I say that? Of course I want him to ride with me!

"It's no problem," he said smiling easily, his teeth practically glowing in the dark.

I smiled back and we hopped on our bikes, cruising down the street at the slowest pace we've gone all day. I didn't really want this to end to be perfectly honest. I pulled off at the end of my driveway-my Dad would definitely hear that there was more than one bike that close to the house. And being him he would come and check it out. "Thanks for inviting me Brady. It was really fun," I told him as we stood in front of each other.

"Yeah. It was," he said softly. He leaned down and softly kissed me on the cheek, the warmth from the contact instantly spreading throughout my entire body. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, his eyes nervous but I could still see how bright they suddenly were.

"Definitely," I grinned at him as a huge smile spread across his face. After a couple seconds I grabbed my bike and lead it down the driveway, knowing the entire time that Brady was still standing there, watching me go with that smile on his face.

**AWWW!!! How cute! Favorite part? Favorite line? REVIEW!**

**OH YES, IMPORTANT NOTE: I just recently got a pretty harsh review about a half hour ago on one of my stories. I just wanted to say that I'm writing for fun, if you don't like please don't review or don't even read. It really discourages me to get one bad review and then I get mad and it'll show in my writing-hopefully it didn't today. But please, keep your flames to yourself. Thanks to everyone who hasn't torched me. **


	8. Insert Positive Adjective

**Helloooo people. Sorry for not updating in a while-my bad. But at least I got this chapter up…right?**

**I don't own anything…yet.**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Adam's Family Theme Song**

**Lil' Red Riding Hood-Bowling For Soup**

Chapter 8--Insert Positive Adjective

"Morning honey, you're in a good mood this morning," Mom commented as I sat down at the breakfast table. "Did you have fun with your friends last night?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, I did actually," I told her.

"Wait, how is that even _possible_?" Erika asked as she sat down. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Megan's your only friend and I saw her when I was out with _my _friends the other night," she said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, covering up the fact that my heart had sped up just a little at the thought of being outed. I've always been a pretty good liar though-but I might not even have to lie right now. "I have more friends in La Push than just Megan, Erika," I said, trying to sound offended. It wasn't that hard because I actually _was _kind of offended.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me. "Oh yeah? Like who?" she challenged.

"Claire, Seth, Brady, Collin, and Vi," I told her easily. Didn't even have to lie there.

She raised her eyebrows and snorted. "You're friends with the giant anger management kids, Pocket-Full-Of-Sunshine, and _Morticia_?" she asked, her tone filled with disgust.

I glared. "Don't you dare insult my friends," I said angrily.

"I wouldn't insult them if it wasn't so easy," she sneered.

"You know what else is easy?" I asked as I slowly stood up, Erika mirroring my movements.

"What?" she asked, smirking at me.

"Wringing your scrawny little neck!" I said, fake-lunging at her. She shrieked and ran on the other side of the counter as Mom stood up from her stool.

"Girls!" she said, silencing both of us but not breaking our staring contest. "Settle," she said sternly. I sat down slowly and Erika's face morphed back to it's usual state…which wasn't much of an improvement if you ask me. Mom turned to me and smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time with your new friends," she said before turning back to Erika. "What did you do with your friends?" she asked.

Erika squealed. I cringed, feeling bad for every dog within a hundred foot radius of this house. "I met this totally hot guy named Aaron," she said excitedly. "I think he might ask me out," she said proudly.

Mom grinned brightly at her. "Okay, well tell me about him," she suggested.

"He's really cool and a senior at Forks. He lives a couple blocks away _and _is on the football team," she told Mom as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh how wonderful. I want to meet him before you two go out," Mom said. I stared at her with wide, angry eyes-not that she saw it. She is so hypocritical! She's _looking forward _to meeting Erika's possible date and I'm not even _allowed _to date at all?! What the fuck? What. The. Fuck.

Eh, whatever. I already technically went out with Brady. Ha. Ha. "I'm going now," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Get me one too," Mom said, not looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I said I'm going to school now?" I said slowly, making sure I pronounced everything correctly for her.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were getting a drink. Have fun at school," she said giving me a quick smile before turning back to Erika. Awesome.

I quickly pulled up my hood and ran to the garage. Stupid rain. I kicked on the motorcycle and speed towards the road but skidded to a halt before I even reached the end of the driveway. "Thought we could ride to school together," Brady said smiling at me through the rain as he sat on his bike next to our mailbox.

I smiled widely. "Sounds good to me," I said. Psh. _Good? _How about _great? _Awesome? Wicked? Insert other positive adjectives here?

We weaved through the streets of Forks easily and even more so in La Push. When we finally parked and got off our bikes I looked around. No one was here yet. Wow. I turned to Brady to find that he was looking at me…and I remembered something. Well, now or never. "Hey Brady, can I talk to for a second?" I asked cautiously.

There was definite confusion in his eyes but he nodded all the same, following me to stand close to the front doors of the school since they don't let us in early. I took a deep breath. Calm and cool. _Calm_ and cool. "Okay so last night was really great but I don't exactly know what 'we' are right now," I said, gesturing between the two of us. Hurt reflected bright in his eyes and I wanted to smack myself. I _suck _at explaining things! I sound like I'm freaking breaking up with him or something! Ugh! "I mean, it's not _you,_" I said quickly. Shit! 'It's not you, it's me.' Freaking brilliant Andy. _That _won't confuse him because it's only the frick'n break up line of the century! We're not even dating! Technically. I think. "Okay, I'm explaining his _all _wrong," I admitted, not even daring to look at his expression again.

"So this is the thing," I started. "I don't know _where _exactly we stand right now in terms of friendship or anything else exactly, all I know is I'm not _allowed _to have anything more than that," I told him, still not looking up. "And I'm not saying anything _is _going to happen because I don't _know_-not that I don't want anything to happen. I mean, I _really _like you. A lot. I just don't know if you like me that way or if I'm totally creeping you out by reading into things. I'm just saying that if something _did _happen I would-are you _laughing?_" I asked incredulously.

I looked up at him and sure enough, there he was, his lips pressed in a tight line as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. "No," he said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow. "You are," I said certainly. He shook his head, still trying not to smile. I glared. "_Brady_," I muttered threateningly.

"Okay, okay. I _was _laughing. Happy?" he asked, giving me a smile.

"No. I just totally freaked you out and now I feel like an ass," I told him.

He shook his head at me as his expression softened. "You shouldn't because you were right," he told me.

"I was right?" I asked dubiously, he nodded. Well that's…that's… "Right about what? Exactly?" I asked.

"About me liking you," he said easily. I raised an eyebrow, hoping he'd give me more details. "_That _way," he elaborated.

Now _I _tried to fight _my _smile. "Really?" I asked cautiously.

"Really," he said certainly, and I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his eyes.

I started to smile but then I narrowed my eyes and smacked him on the arm. "You let me ramble on like that for a year and didn't even _try _to stop me?!" I asked. You're kidding me!

He laughed. "You're funny when you ramble," he explained.

"Well I'm glad I'm an excellent source of entertainment," I said sarcastically as he smiled down at me. "So are we…?" I trailed off, not exactly wanting to finish that sentence.

"If you want to be," he said, his face as serious as I've ever seen it.

"I do but my sister can't find out," I told him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?" he asked, confused.

I sighed. "Because, like I said, I'm not allowed to date. If my Dad finds out I'm squashed and I won't get to free train anymore which means no open afternoons-not to mention all the extra crap that comes with it," I added. Like no cell phone privileges. I've already lost that and it can't get much worse from there.

"Okay, I can definitely work with that," Brady said confidently, a smile on his face. I blinked. He's serious? He's fine with sneaking around just to date me? No fucking way am I ever this lucky? I glance up at the sky real quick. Nope, it's not falling and I'm _still _not Chicken Little. Sweet.

"Seriously?" I checked.

He grinned. "Seriously," he confirmed. Then he smirked. "On one condition," he said.

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

"That I get to covertly kiss you whenever I want," he said with a grin.

I swear I just stopped breathing. "Whenever you want?" I asked.

"As long as the Wicked Witch isn't around," he said with a smile.

"Deal," I said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned, leaning down so his face was only inches from mine. I leaned up the rest of the way and my lips brushed carefully against his, the warmth flaming through my entire body as I seemed to gravitate closer to him. Guess my life's not as messed up as I thought. What a day brightener.

**AW, would ya look at that? Cutenessness. Yes. Ness-ness. What did you think? It will be moving along a little quicker now that we officially have their relationship started-covertly of course. :D Favorite lines? Parts? Do you all still hate her parents-Mom in particular in this chapter??? REVIEW!**

**In case you didn't get this the:**

**Giant anger management kids were Brady, Seth, and Collin.**

**Pocket-Full-Of-Sunshine was Claire**

**And Morticia was Vi. :D I thought it was funny.**


	9. Double Grab

**You guys seemed to like the first kiss action there…and still hate her parents. There will be some good stuff happening with her family EXTREMELY soon so don't worry-her parents aren't **_**that **_**jacked up…okay they are but give them some time:D**

**I don't own anything.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Renegade--Styx**

**Supermassive Black Hole--Muse**

**What Was I Thinkin'--Dierks Bentley**

Chapter 9--Double Grab

Today kind of sucked so far. I mean-it was great too because Brady and I are officially together and all that but it was freaking ridiculous trying not to stand too close to him when we walked in the halls or not be caught when we were _actually _physically touching or something. It was pretty stressful.

I was relieved when lunch came around though. I quickly got my food and sat by Megan while Brady got his food. "What's up?" she asked as I plopped down one the bench.

"Not much," I said before looking around, finally spotting Erika sitting nice and far away from me and behind Megan. I leaned towards her. "Okay, yeah, something's up," I admitted. "Brady and I are dating but we can't let Erika find out and it's killing me," I told her.

"Whoa, when did this little golden nugget occur-and where was I?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Before school started," I told her easily.

"Huh," she muttered. "You need to call me in advance when you know epic things are about to happen so I can be there to witness it," she said as Brady came up behind me and sat down next to me. He gently took my hand under the table and I squeezed it back. Yay. "Aw, you two are so cute," Megan cooed as I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, you're a good secret keeper," Brady said sarcastically to me but smiling all the same.

I rolled my eyes. "You can tell your friends-as long as we know it won't get to Erika," I said easily. Which is all that mattered right now.

"So what are you guys doing after school?" Megan asked curiously.

I groaned. "Training. Dad's taking me to the track tonight-it'll be so fun," I said sarcastically. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Family Movie Night," she grumbled.

I raised an eyebrow as Brady chuckled beside me. "Why?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be some kind of freaking family bounding bull shit," she said. "Shut up Brady, I'm sure you're not doing anything better," she said, glaring at him as he laughed.

"Actually, I'm going to a bonfire tonight," he said. "I _was _going to ask you to come with me but I see you've made other plans," Brady said to me, pretending to cry.

I laughed and patted his shoulder. "Not my fault my Dad's a motocross Nazi," I said easily. And my Uncles. And my Mom depending on whether Dad's home or not.

"I still don't think it could possibly be that bad," he said doubtfully.

"You wait, I'll give you a personal training session tomorrow after school," I told him.

"Don't go easy on him-he doesn't deserve it," Megan cut in.

"No problem," I said easily.

"Hey! Are you guys seriously planning my demise while I'm sitting _right here_?" he asked incredulously.

Megan and I looked at each other. "Yes," we both chorused.

"Well then," Brady huffed as I grinned at him. He was just too cute.

………………………………................................................................................................

AFTER SCHOOL

"_Hello_," Brady said as I shut my locker.

"Hi," I grinned, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Can I ride back with you?" he asked with a grin. I knew it was kind of for show-seeing as half the school's population was staring at us right now. "For safety purposes," he added.

"Oh, alright then," I said with a nod and a slight smirk.

We walked through the parking lot and toward the bikes where Collin and Lettie were already standing together.

"Hey Collin, Lettie," Brady greeted.

"Hey guys," they both said at the same time, making me smile to myself. They were both so cute together. Brady and I got on our bikes and sped through the parking lot, weaving in and out people and cutting it so close that they jumped out of the way. I laughed as we zoomed down the streets, and unspoken race between Brady and I.

We both skidded to a stop at the front of my driveway next to a big pine tree. I laughed as I turned off my engine and Brady did the same before we got off. "Thanks Brady," I said, smiling as we came closer.

"For what?" he asked, taking one of my hands easily.

"Everything," I said. "For being so excepting with sneaking around-it makes me feel terrible that I have to do that to you," I admitted.

"It's fine. Really," he said, looking seriously into my eyes. "Just don't go too hard on me tomorrow," he added with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be too sure about-"

"-Andy!" my Dad's voice called. My eyes widened and I instantly jumped away from Brady and turned around.

"Uh, yeah Dad?" I called, because I thankfully couldn't see him-which meant he couldn't see me and Brady.

"Are you with someone? I thought I heard-" he cut himself off as he came into view, looking from Brady to me and finally to Brady's bike. "Hello," he said.

"Uh, Dad this is my friend Brady. He rides too-but for fun," I told Dad.

"Really?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nice to meet you sir," Brady said, shaking his hand confidently.

"You too," Dad said, his eyes gliding back to the bike. "What kind of bike do you have there?" he asked curiously, kneeling down beside it. Oh, thank you sweet heaven above!

Then they started talking bikes. I was so relieved I almost cried. Dad didn't suspect anything and he was getting along with Brady just as good as he got along with all of my other guy friends who ride. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

"Andy, come here really quick," Dad called to where I was sitting on my bike a few feet away from the two of them, just watching.

I got up and walked over, crouching down between the two of them. "What do you need?" I asked.

"The clutch is jammed can you grab the-"

"-Got it," I said as I reached over disconnected and reconnected the wires-his fingers were too small to do it and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Thanks Ands," he said easily as I stood up.

"No problem," I smiled as Brady stared at me incredulously. Hey, I don't just ride them. One of my favorite parts of this whole mess is actually working on the bikes.

"We need to head to training now," Dad told me as he stood up. "I'm going to go hook up the trailer-it was nice meeting you Brady," Dad added, nodding to him-which shocked the crap out of me. He likes him! He almost never chooses to acknowledge people he just met when his mind's on motocross-because he forgets they're even there. It's not like he tries to be impolite, he just zones.

"You too Mr. Fuller," Brady said as my Dad walked up the drive. I turned to him with my mouth hanging open. "What?" Brady asked, confused about my expression.

"What did you do? _Hypnotize _him?" I asked incredulously.

Brady rolled his eyes. "I can be charming when I want to," he said, pretending to be offended.

I grinned and glanced back, seeing that my Dad was just heading inside. "Thank you Brady," I whispered, giving him a quick kiss before hopping on my bike. "See you tomorrow morning?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled widely at me. "Yep," he said, watching as I sped towards the trailer and up the ramp. Training is going to be hell.

………………………………................................................................................................

NEXT MORNING

I. Am. So. Sore. Last night was one of the hardest practice sessions I've had in a while and it _sucked_. I was trying new jumps for the first half and-since I haven't tried any of them using a pit yet-I wiped out _hard_. I actually had to get stitches across my right eyebrow after one of them. **(A pit is like this swimming pool filled with all these foam chunks that you land in when riders first try new jumps on bigger ramps and stuff so they can get the footing and landing time down. I don't know if most people call them pits or if there's another word but that's what I've always called them. Oh, and I don't ride-I just watch motocross semi frequently. :D) **

So now, I have seven stitches in my eyebrow, scratches all over my body, and bruises everywhere. This. Fuck'n. Sucks. "Morning Andrea," Erika said with a smug smile as she sat down across from me. You know, I'm _really _starting to hate breakfast.

"Erika," I greeted,

"Dad told me you got hurt the other day, are you okay?" she asked carefully, all signs of smugness gone.

I blinked. Was this a joke? "I…I'm fine," I told her, my confusion probably seeping through my voice. Was she…concerned? Whoa.

She just nodded and started eating her breakfast-talking to Mom when she came in the room. "I'm going to leave now," I told them, standing up slowly and watching them carefully. It feels like I'm waiting for them to pounce at me all of a sudden and shove and…I don't know, do something unbelievably horrible.

"Okay," Mom said. "Have a good day at school," she said, giving me a smile.

I quickly turned around and walked outside. That was…the _weirdest_, most quiet breakfast I've ever had in my entire life. It's freak'n me out.

I grabbed my bike and rode easily to the end of driveway, knowing Brady was waiting by the pine tree and out of sight of the house. "Hey Brady," I grinned.

When he looked up and saw me his eyes widened. He jumped off the bike and all but ran to me, carefully taking my face in his hands. "What happened?" he asked, his thumb stroking just outside the cut on my eyebrow.

"Ugh, I totally squashed this new jump," I told him, making a face. "It's just a couple of stitches-no big deal," I said with a shrug. It's not like it hasn't happened before.

"Does it hurt?" he asked carefully.

"It stings sometimes, but I'm fine," I assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm positive. Now come on, we have to get to school," I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips and hopping on my bike. We got to school in no time and, sadly, didn't seem to have the same kind of luck we had the other and weren't the first ones there. Oh well, at least we could still talk with our friends and all that without having to hide anything.

………………………………................................................................................................

LUNCH

"Hey, can we sit with you guys today?" Claire asked, coming over to our table with Lettie, Collin, and Seth in tow.

"Go ahead," Megan said easily.

The all sat down and I watched with a satisfied smile as Collin held Lettie close to him-even though he clearly had trouble eating with his left hand. I stifled a laugh as his elbow kept bumping into Seth's and they kept scowling at each other. I may not know them all that well but they all seem like really great people.

Brady held my hand under the table again and I tried not to smile too wide. "What happened to your eyebrow?" Seth asked curiously.

"I biffed a new jump I just started working on," I told him with a shrug. "No big deal," I said.

I saw Collin share a look with Brady and shake his head, trying not to smile. "Looks like you have your hands full," Collin said with a slight smirk.

"At least I'm not the one who has to deal with Terrible Tony-no offense Vi," Brady added as I continued to look at all of them confused.

"Non taken-I know my brother's an overprotective idiot," she said easily.

"I didn't know you had a brother," I said.

"Yeah, Tony. He's dating Seth's sister," she said easily. "And I think he hates Collin," she added with a slight smirk.

"_Hates?_ No, that's not a strong enough word-your brother wants to _kill _me," Collin said certainly as we all laughed.

"I'm sure it's not _that _bad," Meg said.

"You don't have a brother-if you did you would experience all the joys that comes with having them glare at every boy that comes within fifteen feet of you," I told her.

"True," she allowed.

"But not all brothers are like that though, right?" Brady asked.

"I don't know. Seth, what did you do when Leah was dating people and you were in middle school?" Claire asked.

"I glared at them," Seth answered without missing a beat. "It also helps that Dad was around and he used to glare at them too," he said with a far away look in his eyes and a slight smile playing on his lips.

A sudden shriek ran through the open air of the outside portion of the cafeteria. All of our heads snapped over to find Erika jumping out of her seat and running straight at…no fucking way!

I shrieked too and jumped out of my seat, bolting after Erika and leaving my friends and Brady behind me. "Derek!" Erika and I yelled at the same time, launching ourselves at our laughing older brother.

He hugged Erika first as I made my way over. When he let go of her and looked up me his eyes zeroed in on the cut on my head and then he lunged at me, picking me up and twirling me around as I laugh. He put me down and kissed the top of my head. "Derek, what are you doing here?" I asked as I grinned. We hadn't seen him in so long.

"Can't I come visit my sisters and not have a reason why?" he asked with a grin.

"No, but it's you," Erika said, nudging his side as he mussed up her hair.

"But seriously, it's lunch time. What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I got bored waiting for school to be over," he said with a slight smirk. "Mom thinks I'm going fishing or some bull crap like that," he said offhandedly.

"Derek, you better leave before we get in trouble," Erika said with a raised eyebrow.

"Psh, you're scared of getting detention?" he asked her mockingly.

"Uh, yeah," she said. "I'm leaving-good luck kicking him out Andrea, you know how Dad gets if you get in trouble," she added before leaving. Thanks for the tip.

I pursed my lips and looked from Derek, to the parking, and back to my table of friends who were all staring over at me and my brother. "Fuck it," I said. "Come on Derek, you can have lunch with me," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with me.

"Sounds good, sis," he said, throwing an arm over my shoulder. He really didn't give a shit.

"Hey guys, this is my brother Derek who is here…for no reason at all. Derek this is Megan, Lettie, Collin, Seth, Claire, and Brady," I said, pointing everyone out as we sat down. I felt really tiny sitting between Derek and Collin.

"So Derek, where do you go to school again?" Megan asked easily, probably remembering something about me mentioning him.

"University of Washington," he told her. "I'm studying mechanical engineering," he said easily.

"Surprise, surprise," I muttered with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You like that crap-so zip it," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, glaring at him. He always made fun of me for being the most boyish-girl he's ever met.

"So what happened there?" he asked, pointing to my eyebrow.

"The Double Grab," I told him, my face contorting into a slight scowl.

"Ouch," he said, making a slightly pained face. "I remember the first couple times with that-you're using a pit though, right?" he asked.

"Nope. There isn't one close enough," I told him.

"Shit," he muttered. "I'll talk to Dad," he said.

My eyes widened. "You are not talking to Dad about anything related to motocross-I'm surprised he let you in the house," I hissed quietly, hoping not to distract everyone from whatever they were talking about since they decided to let my brother and I catch up. I appreciated that.

Derek rolled his eyes. "He doesn't hate me _that _much," he said. I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, he just doesn't approve of my decisions; but I'm not letting you try to do that without some pit practice first-I'm surprised you didn't brake something," he said.

"I'm doing just fine-I almost had it," I told him happily. I really did.

"Fine, but I'm going to your next training session," he said certainly.

"Uh Derek, I'm kind of…," I trialed off, not sure how to explain my promise to Brady.

"Oh come on, Dad told me you have free training today," he said.

"I do; but I'm not exactly riding alone," I admitted quietly.

His eyebrows raised. "Then who are you riding with?" he asked curiously. My eyes darted pointedly to Brady. "_Really_?" he asked, a sly smile forming on his face. I nodded carefully. "Well then, training's going to be even more fun than I thought," he said with a mischievous smile. Well shit.

**Okay, you guys met the brother! Yay! And now he's going with Andy and Brady on their little training session thing. You'll learn a lot more about them in the next chapter!!! REVIEW! Big epic-ness coming up!**

**Double Grab**: Grab the back of the motorcycle with both hands while extending the body off the back of the bike.


	10. Demon Jump

**Glad you guys liked that last chapter! Enjoy this one-it's gonna be good. **

**I don't own anything-except everything that's not Stephenie Meyer's. Ha!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Paranoid-Garbage**

**The World You Love-Jimmy Eat The World**

Chapter 10--Demon Jump

RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL

"Ready to go?" Brady asked as he came to a stop in front of my locker.

"Yeah but I need to ask you something first," I said as I closed my locker. "Okay, so Derek wants to come to training too and I totally get it if you don't want to come anymore," I said nervously.

"Oh no that's fine, I'll still go," Brady said easily.

"You will?" I asked, secretly doing a happy dance.

"Of course," he said easily as we walked towards the bikes.

"Hey kiddies, ready to go?" Derek asked as we approached.

I rolled my eyes. "Derek-"

"-Don't be such a douche bag. I know, I know," he finished easily, hopping on his bike.

I rolled my eyes. "Exactly," I said, getting on my bike as Brady got on his. "Alright, follow me," I said before shooting out of the lot. I weaved in and out of the streets and then started taking the back roads that Brady showed me. I finally came to a hiking trail my Dad had told me to try out and skidded to a stop at the front of it. "Okay so Dad was the one that told me about this trail so it's got a lot of sharp turns and hills so watch out. And it's for hikers so be extra careful of them. And…yeah, that's it," I said. "Let's go."

We all shot forward into the woods and onto the dirt/rock trail. I was pleased to find that I was holding my own with Derek, keeping a good distance in front of him and at the same time able to spray him with mud on my turns. And Brady completely impressed me with how good he was. He was really quick to react to all the things that seemed to jump out of nowhere at me and I even caught Derek looking back at him a couple of times and smiling slightly to himself. We finally came to a stop a hiker rest stop with picnic tables and restrooms and parked our bikes before sitting on one of the tables. "My legs hurt," Derek whined.

I rolled my eyes. "When was the last time you did this?" I asked curiously. I knew he rode his bike all the time but he didn't go on trails and do all the sharp turns and jumps and stuff that often anymore.

"Uh…Pfft…a month," he said. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Or two?" he offered with a shrug. I just rolled my eyes. "Alright, you got to ask a question, now it's my turn little sister," he said with a smirk and I instantly met eyes with Brady and tried to telepathically apologize to him in advance. "Are you two dating?" he asked bluntly, nothing but a curious expression on his face.

"Yep," I said, nodding. Might as well tell Derek-he's the only one besides Brady who really seems to understand me.

Derek nodded thoughtfully, looking between the two of us as Brady smiled at me and I grinned back. "And I'm assuming our parental units and Erika are unaware of this…adorable little development," he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You assume correctly," I said with a smile.

"And you're okay with it?" Brady asked cautiously.

Derek grinned and clapped him on the back in a somewhat brotherly fashion that made me smile. "Sure I am. You're big enough to keep away all those guys at the track while I'm not there," he said as Brady smirked at me. "But you're not planning on telling Dad though, right?" Derek checked.

I sighed. "No, I'm not," I muttered angrily. "Why do they have to be so obsessive?" I asked him, laying across the picnic table that was opposite of the boys.

"I would say I have no idea but that would be a lie," Derek said honestly. "You know that since I crushed their hopes and dreams and the only way to fulfill them was shoving them down your throat with a freshly sharpened shovel," he said easily.

I scowled at him. "Thanks for the visual," I said sarcastically.

"What did happen?" Brady asked curiously.

Derek shrugged. "_Well, _it all started when I turned the ripe age of seven," he started dramatically as I groaned and Brady laughed at me. "That's when Dad got me my first motocross bike-I skipped over regular bikes altogether. And, a couple months later, I had my first competition and I won. I beat all those lame eight and nine year olds," he said with a smirk and a chuckle.

"_Anyway_, I was pretty much on the same track Andy is now and _like her_," he said, throwing me a pointed look which I tried to ignore. "I'm not that into making motocross my life so…I quit," he said simply.

I glared at him. "You _know _that is not the whole story," I accused. He's leaving out the part that worries me the most. I turned to Brady who was looking at me curiously. "It turned into a huge fight, my parents refused to pay for his college education, kicked him out after graduation, and haven't had more than a ten minute conversation since. And it's been two years!" I pointed out. Of course Erika and I still talked to Derek as much as we could-me probably more than her but that's because we have a little more in common….Okay, a _lot _more in common.

"Well that sucks," Brady said, glancing at Derek before he looked at me. His eyes were scorching and it seemed like he finally got why I couldn't just drop the whole motocross thing.

"They'll get over it-I talked to Dad for fifteen minutes today," Derek stated proudly. I swear the no contact thing doesn't bother him at all. I mean, come on, they might be completely insane but they are still our parents.

"About what?" I asked doubtfully. After all, Dad was the one who flipped out the most.

"About…my girlfriend," he said with a sheepish grin.

My eyes widened. "You have a _girlfriend_?" I asked incredulously. "_Still_?" I added significantly. I actually knew about his girlfriend-but he told me about her a really long time ago and never mentioned her again so I just assumed they broke up.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yes. I am still with Beth," he said, pretending to sound annoyed with me. "She really wants to meet you," he added with a cheeky grin.

"Well I would love to meet her too if I knew more about her than her name," I pointed out as Brady chuckled.

"Psh. I didn't even know this kid existed until today and you are telling me to give you details? I don't think so munchkin," he scoffed.

"Hey!" Brady said, pretending to sound offended.

"No, I like you so it's cool-but you still need to meet her," he said, looking at Brady and then looking pointedly at me.

"Well, bring her up and I'll talk to her-or give me the phone when I talk to _you_," I said, gasping as if that was the most brilliant idea ever thought of. Brady chuckled and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Fine. So what are you going to do about Dad?" he asked curiously.

I groaned. "What topic are we discussing at this particular moment?" I asked. There are several issues involving my Dad and I.

"The future one," he said, knowing that I would know what he meant. I've even talked to Brady about it…frequently.

I sighed. "I don't know you guys. You both know I don't want to make motocross my life but I don't have anything else. I'm not good at anything else," I said.

"Bikes," Brady and Derek both said at the same time. They looked at each other and shared a brief grin while I stared at them like they were crazy-because that was kind of weird and I have no clue what they're talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are really good at fixing bikes," Brady said.

"Yeah. You're just as good as me and know just as much as Dad and our uncles," Derek added. "You should go to school for engineering-psh. You probably wouldn't even need to go to school for it," he scoffed. Yeah, I am pretty caught up with him-even with his extra classes and all that.

"But who would let me work at their bike shop?" I asked dubiously. The only girls that I have ever met who worked with motorcycles, dirt bikes, four wheelers, or anything related was in the family business and when they tried to work anywhere else they were rejected because the world is stupid and vastly prejudice.

A smile suddenly lit Brady's face. "You could work in La Push," he said.

"La Push has a bike shop?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No but we have a mechanic shop and I happen to work there along with the rest of the guys-most of which you have already met," he said. "And there aren't many places who do motorcycles and stuff and we can do some stuff but none of us really know too much about them. I'm sure if you can prove yourself to the guys you could at least start part time there or something…," he trailed off thoughtfully.

"You think you could really talk them into it?" I asked hopefully. I would love working on bikes all day.

He nodded. "Yeah, I probably could," he said, sounding completely honest.

I practically flew off the picnic table and tackled him into a hug. "Thank you Brady!" I said, kissing his cheek as he laughed and squeezed me back.

"Hey, I helped with the idea. Don't I get even a little credit?" Derek asked. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick hug because he's my brother and I kind of had to. "So, ready for some jumps? I hate all this serious stuff, it's weird," he said, shivering dramatically.

"Let's do it," I said, pounding his fist and pulling Brady off the picnic table. "Are you going to watch me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yep, but if you hurt yourself you're going to be in trouble," he said, tracing my stitches again with his thumb.

"I promise I would injure myself in any way," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Good," he said, glancing behind me and towards Derek who was standing by the head of the trail and looking around curiously.

"What're you looking at?" I called after him.

"Check this out," he said, waving us over. Brady took my hand and we both quickly walked over. Just on the other side of the little path thingy it looked like it was kind of an abandoned construction sight and there were old boards and huge piles of dirt everywhere.

"Freak'n awesome," I muttered.

"Yeah. No wonder Dad wanted us to go this way," Derek said. "Hurry, grab your bike," he said, pushing me away from Brady and making me stumble slightly.

"Pushy," I muttered, walking over to my bike as they both laughed at me. Some brother-some _boyfriend_. Jeez. Am I just here to _amuse _them?

I hopped on my bike and smirked as I revved the engine and zoomed over to them, making them jump opposite directions as I rode right in between him and towards a huge, slightly muddy, hill. I flew over the hill, dirt spraying behind me as I flew up in the air and easily did a Can Can-one of the first tricks I learned how to do. I set myself right seconds before landing and tore through the construction sight, jumping and sliding around, purposely whipping my bike around to spray mud everywhere. This has got to be one of the coolest 'courses' I've ever ridden.

When I was done-I'm not sure how long I was messing around but it was a while-I pulled up in front of Derek and Brady and jumped off my bike excitedly. "That was freaking awesome," I said happily, slightly breathless from the adrenaline that pumped through my veins.

Derek grinned at me proudly and I looked at Brady who was staring at me open-mouthed. "You okay in there?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

He blinked and shook his head slightly. "I knew you were good but I didn't think…I mean you were just…holy shit Andrea," he finally said, his complete astonishment showing clear as I grinned happily.

"Well, I'm glad you think it was cool," I said happily.

Then I looked back at Derek and he smirked and folded his arms, widening his stance slightly. "You did it," he accused.

"So?" I said easily. Yeah, I did do it but it was just so easy knowing…that Brady was watching me. Yeah, that sounds kind of pathetic but do I care? No.

"So, you did it!" he said, more enthusiastically this time.

Brady looked between the two of us, clearly confused. "What did you do?" he asked.

"She did the Double Grab-even though I told her not to-but still. You frigging did it," Derek said, crushing me into a hug. Yep. This is how Derek and I bond.

"Wait. That's the demon jump that practically killed you?" Brady spluttered, immediately wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"I would say _demon_," I said, smiling to myself at how cute and worried he is.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to be very upset if you're at all damaged in any kind of new way," he said, looking pointedly at the scratches and bruises and stitches and all that before continuing, "at the Welcome Back Dance."

I raised my eyebrows as Derek smirked at me. "The dance?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you're coming with me," he said certainly.

"And when was this decided?" I asked curiously-not that I minded.

"The second I saw you at the mall, duh," he said, as if it was obvious as I grinned happily at him. Aw, that's so cute.

"Okay, but that may require some stealthy climbing out of the window and into trees so I can sneak out action in there somewhere," I told him. I still felt extremely guilty about not being able to act like a normal boyfriend and girlfriend with him on a regular basis.

He grinned slyly. "I think I can handle that," he said easily. I glanced over at Derek again-not being able to help myself. My smile got even wider as I watched his eyes dart back and forth between the two of us with a grin on his face. My big brother approves of my secret boyfriend, the people who don't know about Brady and I are still completely unawares, and I am the happiest I have been in a while…and I might have a job sort of. Thinks in this little town are sure looking up. Who needs California when you can be stuck in the rain with a really hot, adorable guy who tends to 'forget' to wear shirts? No one. That's who.

**Okay, how'd you guys like it?? I finally got it out there. Woot Woot! **

**Also; new story! EMBRY IMPRINT STORY!!! It's called No Shoes, No Shirt, No Service and it's on my profile; just waiting to be read if you haven't already. **

**And another also: NEW BELLA/EDWARD STORY! It's called the Waitress and I just started it and it's going to be completely hilarious and awesome so those of you who prefer B and E action, there you go. **

**REVIEW PEOPLE! Don't you like shirtless guys who stand in the rain…? Don't lie to me.**


	11. Operation Chicken Fried

**Sorry I haven't been able to update all this in a while! Not completely my fault!**

**I don't own anything created by Stephenie Meyer but everything else…yeah that's mine. Which means I get Derek. Suck on that!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**The Middle-Jimmy Eat World**

**Boys Will Be Boys-The Ordinary Boys**

Chapter 11--Operation Chicken Fried

"I think I have a problem," I said as I sat down at my usual table.

"What's up chica?" Claire asked, popping a fry in her mouth.

"I'm going to the dance with Brady and-"

"-How is that a problem?" Megan asked with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Well if you let me _finish_," I began, shooting her a slight glare. "Going to the dance requires sneaking out of my second story room, getting a dress and changing into it in an unknown location, getting to the school, and being able to actually have fun without Erika noticing that I'm there," I told the girls.

"Yeah, that could be a problem," Megan said, nodding easily.

"Oh! I could totally get a dress for you," Claire volunteered instantly. "You're probably the same size as me so it shouldn't be a problem if you're willing to borrow one of mine," she said easily as I sighed in relief and gave her a nod. One down.

"You can probably come to my house to change too. I only live two blocks from here," Vi offered quickly.

"Really?" I asked, I honestly had no idea where she lived.

"Yeah sure, Carol won't give a shit," she said with a snort as Claire rolled her eyes.

"Who's Carol?" Megan asked, just as confused as I was.

"My Mom," she said, just as the boys showed up with excessive amounts of food. Brady and I both instantly held each other's hands under the table.

"Okay, so we have the dress and head quarters covered-what else do we need to figure out?" Claire asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Operation Chicken Fried," Megan said easily as I snorted.

"Seriously? That's what we're calling it?" Claire asked in disbelief. "We could've come up with something _so _much cooler."

"I'll call it what I want to call it!" Megan exclaimed jokingly.

"Okay, us normal people are getting more confused by the second," Collin said as Vi elbowed him in the ribs.

"We're talking about the night of the dance. I have to sneak out of the house if I want to go," I told them.

"_Oh_," Seth said with a grin. "Wait. Don't you have a two story house?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_And _psychopathic relatives," I added significantly. Aren't I lucky? "But that's the easy part-for me anyway. I'll just climb out of the window and down the tree outside my side of the house. Then I'll walk a couple blocks away where I'll have my bike hidden, ride to Vi's, change for the dance and-BAM-mission accomplished," I said easily. That's not that complicated…right?

"You seriously think that's going to work?" Collin asked doubtfully.

"It better work or I'm getting shipped to Timbuktu," I told them as they laughed-everyone but me and Brady. He knew I was half serious.

"But what if they go in your room and find out you're not in there?" Vi asked curiously.

"That's easy. Derek's going to cover for her," Brady said easily. Oh yes, Derek just couldn't resist helping me out with this one. I have no clue how he's going to do it but I trust him with my life. Well…maybe not my _life_-the guy can't even keep a goldfish alive-but you know what I mean.

"Okay, so you're basically all figured out then, right?" Meg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But how do I avoid _Erika_?" I asked. That's my main problem. It's a small school-she's bound to notice I'm there.

"Can't you just tell her? I mean, what does she get out of all this if she tells on you?" Claire asked curiously.

I snorted. "A shopping trip in Seattle with my Mom," I told her. I'm not even joking.

"That's just wrong," Seth scoffed.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled, flipping through my sketch pad quickly before finding a blank page and starting to doodle on it. Well, it wasn't just a doodle. It was a cartoon me hitting a cartoon Erika with a sludge hammer. I wonder what a psychologist would say if they saw this picture? Oh well, Mrs. Garrison isn't going to care as long as I turn in _some _kind of drawing next hour.

"Nice," Brady said, snorting a laugh as he looked at my picture.

"Oh wait," Vi said, sliding my sketch pad towards her. She grabbed my pencil and her hand began to fly across the paper as I watched her in awe. She gave it back.

"Holy shit," I muttered as I looked at it. How the hell did she do that? She completely detailed my crappy drawing and even drew the school in the background and a motocross bike sitting behind me.

"I didn't know you could draw," Seth said incredulously as he looked at the picture.

"A monkey can draw," Vi said easily, ignoring our awed stares.

"Not unless he took lessons first," Seth said as we all laughed.

"No, but seriously, you're really good," Claire complimented.

"I know, she barely lets anyone look at her pictures though," Collin said, smiling down at her as she pretended to glare at him.

"Why not?" Brady asked curiously. Yeah, why not?

"I don't know. I just…don't," she said with an easy shrug.

"You should enter a picture in the school's art show. You'd probably win," Megan said nonchantly.

"Yeah, you should," Collin said, nudging her.

"Maybe I will if you all stop talking about it," she said with a slight smirk…but there was something else there too playing around her eyes. I watched as Collin looked down at her carefully before frowning slightly and leaning down to whisper something her ear before she perked up, smiling at him and giving him a quick kiss.

I sighed. "What's wrong?" Brady whispered in my ear as everyone started their own conversations.

"I am _so _sorry Brady," I whispered, looking down.

He gently took my chin and made me look up, meeting his eyes. "Sorry for what?" he whispered back, confused.

"Brady, we can't do that," I said, looking pointedly at Collin and Vi. "Not if anyone in my family but Derek is around. I feel like I can't be all I can for you and it's-"

"-Hey, hey," Brady murmured quickly, cutting me off. "It's fine. Really. I'll take whatever I can get and I'm perfectly happy with this," he told me, looking determinedly in my eyes, convincing me easily that he really did mean what he said. "It's not your fault and I know that. It's just going to take you some time to ease your parents into it-you've told me that and I'm fine with it," he said.

I sighed in relief and quickly glanced around, confirming Erika was flirting with some guy at her table and leaned up and quickly kissed Brady's cheek. "Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem," he smiled, squeezing my hand under the table as I smiled to myself. Can he get anymore perfect? "Oh, here. I grabbed you an extra cupcake," he said, setting a chocolate covered pastry in front of me. Yes. Yes he can.

………………………………...............................................................................................

AFTER SCHOOL

"Are you ready?" Brady asked as we hopped on our bikes.

"Are you sure they'll be okay with it?" I asked cautiously. This is, what, the seventeenth time I've asked this question?

"They all like you Andrea and as long as you can prove to them that you know what you're doing you'll be fine," he said easily, full of confidence. Oh whatever.

"Alright. Lead the way," I said before darting after him, down the parking lot. We weaved in and out of the streets of La Push before coming to the local garage that I had passed a couple of times. There were a couple cars parked outside of it and if you looked inside you could see several waiting for repairs inside. Brady took my hand and easily lead me inside.

"Hey guys," he called out easily. Half a minute later Paul, Quil, Embry, and one other guy that I didn't know walked over. "Andrea this is Sam," Brady quickly introduced when he realized I didn't know who this was.

I smiled slightly. "Hi," I said, he just grinned back at me easily.

"What are you guys doing here?" Embry asked curiously.

"Andrea needs a job and we were seeing if she can work here," Sam answered for us, obviously in on the plan.

All three of them looked at him doubtfully. "A job _here_?" Quil asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Brady said. "Here, I'll show you around really quick," he said to me, leading me away from all the guys who just ended up trailing curiously after us. "This is the back room where we all hang out to eat and take our breaks," he said, gesturing inside a small room with a couch, table, TV, fridge, and microwave. "And that's where we keep all the files and that crap," he said, gesturing towards a desk and a couple of file cabinets. "All of our tools and supplies are in that room," he said, leading me into a bigger room than the break room filled with equipment and storage containers. "And these are a couple of cars that need repairing," he said easily.

"What's that," I said, nodding towards an older motorcycle pushed in the back. That I can work with no problem.

"That's Quil's bike. No one has any clue what's wrong with it," he said as Quil muttered a couple profanities under his breath. I let go of Brady's hand and walked over the bike, crouching down beside it as my eyes swept over the frame and the engine. Huh. That _could _be a problem.

I stood up and walked wordlessly to their supplies room and grabbed the tools I needed and walked back as they all stared at me, Brady trying to hide his smirk. I quickly went to the bike and loosened and reset the clutch cable before looking back at the engine. What the hell did they all do to this poor bike? I took out the foam air cleaner and then replaced a couple of bad bearings before standing back up and revving the engine a couple of times.

"No mother fucking way," Quil muttered as all the guys but Brady stared at me with wide eyes. "You are my new hero," Quil said, still slightly dazed as he came over to examine his bike. "How did you do that?" he asked.

I quickly explained to him what was wrong and how he probably missed it as he nodded along, listening carefully to what I said-he clearly loved this bike. "Just let me know if you have anymore problems," I said as we both stood up.

He nodded before revving the engine himself and jumping around giddily before crushing me a hug as I laughed. "I say we keep her," he said as he put me down.

"I think I'm going to have to second that. We're all completely amatuer when it comes to bikes and she clearly knows what the fuck is up," Paul said.

"I think it's a done deal," Sam said, nodding in agreement but not being able to hide his impressed expression. "We don't have any other bikes now but we'll definitely let you know when we do," he told me as I nodded happily.

"Yeah. And I'll teach you more about cars if you teach about bikes," Brady bargained easily.

"Sounds good to me," I said with a shrug.

"Quil! I demand you to make a new sign saying we do motorcycles now!" Embry exclaimed, pointing at Quil.

"Why do I have to do it?" Quil asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because it's been declared! No hop to it skippy," Embry said, pushing him towards the break room as Quil continued to glare at him.

I looked at Brady and smiled. "See? That only took, what, a half hour?" Brady said with a satisfied grin.

I rolled my eyes and stood on my toes to give him a quick kiss.

"I said use the green paper not the yellow!" Embry's voice boomed from the other side of the garage, followed by a crashing noise and a slightly familiar "Ow!" I think I'm going to like working here.

**How'd you guys like that??? Favorite part, line??? REVIEW HOMIES! **


	12. What's Best

**Look, another chapter! A BIG, exciting chapter. Read on!**

**I don't own what S.M. does but I do own everything else.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Hide and Seek -Imogen Heap**

**Pink Panther**

**Mission Impossible Theme**

Chapter 13--What's Best

"Oh you two look so adorable together," Mom said happily as she snapped pictures. Derek and I were sitting together on the couch, watching as our parents fawned over Erika and her date Adam-no, it was Aaron…maybe? Pfft. Who cares, he's some senior from Forks with half a brain-at least Dad's glaring at him.

"Are you almost done Mom? We wanted to get going," Erika said, pulling her date towards the door a little bit.

"Yes, I suppose. Here, take the camera with you and take some pictures of you and your friends," Mom said, handing her the camera enthusiastically.

"Thanks Mom, bye. Bye Dad," she said, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "See you later Derek and sorry you couldn't find a date Andrea," she added with a slight smirk as I glowered at her. Oh, I _have _a date-and an evacuation team. So suck on that!

"Later Erika-and keep your hands to yourself," he added threateningly to the guy. He might have some issues with our sister but he's still her older brother. The kid gulped.

"I'm going to go upstairs," I muttered to my parents, standing up.

"Honey, you know why we're not letting you go," Mom said as I took a step away.

"Because you don't want me to have any fun? Yeah, I'm aware," I said plainly before walking up the stairs. Hey, I'm supposed to like I would if I wasn't going-so I am.

Seconds later Derek walked into my room. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked mockingly as a smirk found it's way onto his face. I just rolled my eyes as he grinned. "Good job by the way, Dad sent me up here in like two seconds," he said as I grabbed my small duffle bag out from under my bed.

"You sure you can do this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He scoffed. "It's all taken care of," he said easily. "My bike's in the spot-I figured if Dad wanted to have one of his middle of the night engine checks he'd be less suspicious if _my _bike was the one missing," he said.

I let out a breath. I hadn't even thought about those-Derek can so handle this. "Thanks Derek," I said, giving him a quick hug.

"No problem, now get out of here," he said, giving me a push towards the window. I pried it open and pulled out the screen, handing it to Derek before climbing on the edge. I was so ridiculously lucky this tree was that close to the house. I put my foot carefully on a lower branch as I grabbed one of the higher ones, and I was out the window. "See you in a few hours," Derek whispered before putting the screen back on. The descent of the tree was a lot easier than I thought it would be-definitely not as bad as I'm guessing the climb's going to be. Once I was low enough I hopped to the ground and crouched low, making sure if my parents looked out any of the windows they wouldn't be able to see me. I darted into the trees and out of sight, and running the two blocks away to the spot that Derek and I had figured out earlier. His bike was nestled between a tree and a bush just according to our plan.

I hopped on, slinging my bag over my shoulder and sped through Forks and into La Push before pulling into Vi's house-she showed me where she lived the other day. I hopped off my bike and jogged towards her door and it swung open before I could even knock. "Get in," Claire said, grabbing my arm and yanking me forward. She dragged me down the hall and into a room-Vi's room obviously-and pushed me onto the bed.

"Long time no see," Vi said with a slight smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"I see you've already been tortured," I said, gesturing to her hair and make up. She looked really good actually. She was wearing this cute red dress that fit her really well and brought out the streaks of color in her hair. She looked great.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," she admitted with a slight grin,

"Hurry and change Andrea, we don't have much time until the boys get here," she said, shoving a dress bag at me before pushing me into her bathroom. I took out the dress. Wow. This dress is…gorgeous. It was blue and fitted nicely at the top and the bottom flowed out. I mentally thanked Claire for letting me borrow this dress-I could still ride my bike and not damage it if there was an emergency.

I put it on and walked out. "Wow. You look better in that dress than I do," Claire said with a grin as she looked at me. "You can keep it," she said offhandedly.

My eyes practically bugged out of my head. "Claire, I couldn't really-"

"-You so can. I never wear it anymore anyway," she said easily. "Come on, we're going to do your make up," she said before I could say anything else.

"Hold on," I said, grabbing my duffle bag and quickly putting on the shoes that I brought. "Alright, do your worst."

………………………………................................................................................................

"Violet!" Vi's Mom called after the doorbell rang.

Vi rolled her eyes and stood up. "Alright, the guys are here. Let's go," she said, grabbing her camera just as Claire grabbed hers and we walked out of the room.

The boys' jaws immediately dropped and practically ran over to their girls. He's such a good guy. "You look beautiful," Brady whispered to me, giving me a quick kiss.

"You don't look bad either," I said, popping the collar on his black button down shirt as he grinned at me.

"Alright, picture time!" Claire said excitedly, pulling us all outside and pushing Collin and Vi together in front of the edge of the woods before taking multiple pictures of them. "You two," she said, pointing to Brady and I. "Come on, we're going to need some evidence that this night actually happened and you weren't, in fact, up in your room pouting because you're not allowed to go," she said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and Brady dragged me over to the spot where Collin and Vi were previously standing. I face Brady and he wrapped his arm around my waist and I put a hand on his arm and posed in that classic pre-dance kind of way that everyone does. Then we did a couple of other positions and I took some pictures for Quil and Claire. I guess the school has some kind of rule that as long as the person who does not go to the school (Quil or Aaron if you are talking about Erika too) can attend the dance as long as their parents signed a permission slip. It was kind of funny thinking that nineteen year old Quil had to ask his Mom to sign a slip of paper.

"Alright, and we're off," Claire said once she was done with picture taking-we did all girl pictures and all guys and all group once we figured out the timer on the cameras.

We all piled into Quil's little car, squishing together to fit everyone inside. Vi ended up sitting on top of Collin so we could all fit. When we pulled up to the school the last straggles of students were filing in with their dates and we all went quickly inside because it was cold out and we were wearing dresses. I was pretty disappointed that Megan wasn't going though-we all told her and Seth to go together but they wouldn't because they're both dumb. She had to go visit her great aunt tonight anyway and I guess Seth is hanging out with the rest of their friends.

………………………………................................................................................................

DEREK'S POV

I watched as Andy climbed down the tree and darted into the woods, running in the direction where I hid my bike and grinned. She's turning into a mini me.

I grinned and flopped on her bed, turning on my little DVD player I brought in here so I wouldn't get bored while hanging out here, making sure Mom and Dad didn't decide to come check on her. I know it's weird, the brother helping his sister sneaking out to be with a boy, but it's not. Brady's a good guy and he definitely takes care of my sister and understands better than I would have thought the situation that she's stuck in. He doesn't even seem to mind that they have to lay off the PDA in public.

As the previews turned on I stuck my head out in the hallway, making sure no one was around before running into the bathroom. I grabbed Andy's iPod and put it in the little speaker thing and put it on the sink before turning on the shower and locking the door as I walked out, listening to the muffled music and running shower on the other side of the door. I'm probably wasting a lot of water doing this but it's the best bet we have.

I sat back on her bed and continued to watch the movie. "Derek!" Dad called from the hallway.

"In here," I called back easily, like it was the most normal thing in the world to be hanging out in my sister's room. And it kind of was…for me anyways.

"What are you doing in here?" Dad asked as he walked in and noticed Andy was no where to be found. "And where's Andy, I need to talk to her," he said. Shit.

"She's in the shower. She was pretty pissed off so I told her I would hang out with her tonight," I sad in a slightly harsh tone. I was definitely mad at my Dad for doing this to my sister. It wasn't fair-if it was do you think I'd be helping her sneak out? Okay, I probably would-but that's not the point right now.

"You know it's for the best. I'm just helping her focus on what she wants-no distractions," he said. I just looked up at him, no expression on my face. He seriously thinks this is what she wants. It's the same deal with me all over again. "You know how important it is Derek," he said before walking out of the room and back downstairs. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Whatever Dad, you should be proud of her. She's working in a mechanic shop with a bunch of guys when you think she's doing free training-I know I'm proud of her. Dick.

………………………………................................................................................................

APOV

When we walked into the dance it was already in full swing, basically the entire student population was crowded in the middle of the gym as some rap song was playing. "Come on, let's go dance!" Claire said, grabbing mine and Vi's hands and dragging us to the floor, probably knowing that this way all the boys would follow. Brady grabbed my hands and we danced close to each other the whole, no matter what the song. It was really fun-I ended up dancing with Collin and Quil once too. Claire and Vi were constantly pulling everyone over and taking pictures, documenting our first successful sneak out and the success of Operation Chicken Fried.

About halfway through the dance though, I saw her. Erika was standing off to the side with her date, just looking around at everyone-probably making sure she has the most expensive dress here. She does. I instantly pulled Collin and Brady in front of me, blocking her view of me. "What's wrong?" Brady asked instantly, our whole little group scooting closer to us to see what's going on.

"Erika," I told them, pointing in the direction I saw her.

"Shit," Claire cursed, glancing over her shoulder. "And we were doing so good sticking to the opposite end of the gym," she muttered to herself.

"Let's go this way," Vi said, pushing us over just as a crowd of kids stepped where were previously, putting more people between us. "Alright, we're good," she said, grabbing Collin's hand and dancing with him again, everyone else doing the same.

We were dancing again for a while when Brady spun me around once as I laughed-but that laughter stopped immediately when I saw what was behind me. She was staring at me as she leaned against the wall, our Mom's camera in her hand as she smirked me. She waved before turning and walking away, a bunch of her friends tagging along behind her. Oh shit.

"She saw me," I said frantically as I turned around to face our entire group. They all immediately froze.

"Come on, we have to get you back," Brady said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door as everyone followed. We ran outside and towards the car, stuffing ourselves in as Quil started the engine.

"Hurry Quil," Claire said as he pulled out, going a bit over the speed limit to get us back to Vi's house. I pulled out my cell phone and quickly text Derek. This is not good.

………………………………................................................................................................

DPOV

About halfway through the movie my phone buzzed and I pulled it out.

_I'm dead. _

That's all the text from Andy said and I immediately knew what was going on. I ran out of the room and pulled a thin nail out of my pocket and slid it into the hole in the bathroom door's handle, pushing on the lock and then pulling open the door. I grabbed Andy's long blue robe and shut off the music and the shower and ran back to her room. After grabbing my DVD player I ran to the guest room, turned it back on loudly and locked the door before I ran back into her room and locked the door behind me-as if she was changing or something-and took out the screen and waited for her to climb back up the tree. This is not good.

………………………………................................................................................................

APOV

We came to a screeching halt in front of Vi's house and we all ran out of the car. I ripped off my shoes and sprinted towards the bike and hopped on, Brady standing next to the bike with a tortured expression on his face. I stoop and kiss him hard, trying to apologize with my eyes before I revved the engine and pealed out of the driveway, zooming down the streets towards the house, my dress billowing behind me.

I stopped about a half a block away to the house and ran back, pushing Derek's bike with me because I knew that Dad would do a bike check if Erika got to him yet. I snuck behind the house and to the shed, leaning Derek's bike up against it where it was earlier that day before running back around to the front of the house, being careful to stay in the shadows. I quickly climbed up the tree and just as I was about to the branch level with my room Derek poked his head out of the window. "Hurry up, I don't think he knows yet," Derek whispered hurriedly, grabbing my hand and hoisting me into the window. "Here," he said, throwing my robe at me. "You were in the shower this whole time. Run to the bathroom and get your hair wet," he said quickly, shoving me out the door and into the hallway.

I ran into the bathroom and turned on the sink, soaking my head before grabbing a towel and drying it off the best I could to make it look like I've been out for a couple of minutes. I ran back into my room and sat on the end of my bed with Derek, still in my robe, and pretended to watch whatever movie he had in his little DVD player as I heard loud steps thumbing up the stairs.

I looked at Derek nervously and he met my eyes and grabbed my hand, squeezing it comfortingly. The door burst open and my Dad stood in the doorway, fuming as he held up a little pink digital camera with the word 'Erika' written on the side. "What is this?!"

**Oooh, cliff hanger. I almost never give you guys these so don't be too mad. I'll probably update this again today because I'm really pumped to write this-it's going to be good. What did you think??? REVIEW!!**


	13. It'll Work Out

**Alright, I think I've kept you all waiting long enough….**

**I don't own what S.M. does but I do own everything else.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Behind Closed Doors-Rise Against Perfect song for chapter! Love it.**

**We're Not Gonna Take It-Twisted Sister**

Chapter 13--It'll Work Out

"It's a camera," Derek said in a bored monotone.

Dad's eyes narrowed at Derek. "Down stairs now," he commanded before stomping down the stairs and towards the living room. I felt my throat immediately go dry and my stomach drop. Erika _did_ get here before I did…and she brought pictures.

"Come on, it'll be alright," Derek said, pulling me off the bed and leading me downstairs. Mom was sitting on a recliner, Erika stood smugly behind her, and Dad was pacing around the floor in the living room. Derek and I sat down on the couch in front of him.

"You went to the dance," he accused, looking at me.

"Yeah, she did," Derek said, standing up and glaring at Dad. "And she had fun with her friends during her last year of high school."

"I told her she couldn't go," Dad thundered.

"And I thought she should. I think she should go back right now actually and have fun for the last couple hours of the dance but I can tell _that's _not going to happen, is it?" Derek asked with a scowl on his face as I watched him with wide eyes.

"Derek," Mom warned sternly.

"This is her dream Derek! You threw your chance away so don't blow hers," Dad said angrily.

"It's not my dream Dad," I interrupted, all of their heads snapping in my direction. "It's fun but it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life. I just want to have fun and be a regular kid who's not training 24/7 for some stupid race!" I exclaimed angrily.

"You don't know what you want. You're not a regular kid, Andy," Dad said. "You can't afford to go out and do stupid things that don't mean anything. You need to focus. You can win-you can go all the way," he said wistfully.

"I don't care if I win! It doesn't matter! I have friends here-do you know how good that feels?" I asked him. I have never had this many friends at school before. _Ever_.

"Is this kid one of your 'friends?'" Dad asked, using air quotes with a scowl as he shoved the camera in my face. It was a picture of me and Brady dancing together, we were both laughing and were completely oblivious to our surroundings.

"Yes. He is," I said confidently.

"That's too bad because you won't be seeing him anytime soon," Dad said.

"What?!" I asked, my eyes going wide. I can't see Brady?! What the fuck is he trying to do? Kill me?

"You're not allowed to talk to him anymore-during school, after school-it doesn't matter. If you do, we'll find out," he said, looking pointedly at Erika who just nodded to him, not much of an expression on her face.

"What?! But that's not fair!" I yelled.

"It doesn't have to be fair Andrea, this is for the best," Mom snapped.

"Right. Cell phone," Dad said, holding out his hand expectantly. I just stared at him. "If you don't give it to me now I'll just cancel it," he threatened. I gritted my teeth and handed it to him. "No more open training sessions," he told me sternly. I swear my face drained of all color. Then that means…I have no chance at all.

I slowly sat back down on the couch, staring at my hands. That's it then, isn't it? There's nothing more I can do-nothing I can say. "You can't keep her away from him," Derek said suddenly, glaring at Dad.

"The hell I can," he said confidently. "If I see her with him again we're moving back to California. I don't care if this is more convenient-this town isn't good for us and you're all lucky I'm not getting us out of here now," he said before storming out of the room, Mom trailing behind him. Okay…so I was wrong. I _can _see Brady…but it would probably be my last time.

"Come here," Derek said, pulling me up and crushing me into a hug as a couple of tears slid down my face. "Thanks Erika," he snapped before pulling me up the stairs and back into my room. "I'm going to go talk to Dad, you just stay here," he told me before storming out of my room.

I listened as the door to my parent's room, two doors down burst open and then snapped shut. "What is wrong with you?" Derek yelled angrily, his voice muffled from the walls. "How could you do that to her? Make her chose like that? What the hell is your problem?"

"She needs to focus Derek," Dad's voice rang throughout the house. "And ever since you've been here she's been acting up."

"Me? If you're going to blame it on me then don't punish Andy-that's not fair at all!" Derek yelled at him. "You're such a fucking ass hole that you would hurt your own daughter just so you could live your own pathetic life through her I don't want anything to do with you guys! I came here to try and fix things but they're worse than when I left. You punish Andy for having fun and you reward Erika to ruin it-I don't know which is worse," he said, a little quieter this time.

"Derek, we're just trying to-"

"-Save it," Derek said, cutting off Mom. "I'm out of here-I would've been gone days ago if it wasn't for Andy," he said before I heard their door open and then slam closed. There was a soft knock on my door. "Andy?" he called through it.

"Come in," I said quietly. He opened the door and walked over to my bed, sitting down next to me and throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Thanks," I whispered over the lump in my throat.

"It's no problem…but I have to leave," he said quietly. "I just can't stay here anymore with Dad like that-and it'll probably be better for you if I'm gone," he said with a slight chuckle.

"It's alright. It might help Dad cool down a bit," I said, rolling my eyes.

He was silent for a second. "And…I'm sorry about Brady. I really don't know how to help you with that," he said quietly, and I could tell he wanted to help me-he wanted to know what to do…but it's not his fault.

"It's alright. At least I'll get to see him…from a distance," I tacked on reluctantly. Even I knew that wasn't good enough. "What are they bribing her with?" I asked curiously.

"Same thing as usual-shopping. I heard them talking about it before I went in their room, I guess she was a little more reluctant to give you away tonight," he said, sounding a bit surprised towards the end. So was I. "I guess she has a conscious after all," he mumbled to himself, making me crack a smile.

"Do you think I could just…refuse to ride?" I asked Derek.

He shook his head with a grimace on his face. "Nope. That didn't work out so well when I tried it. You'll sit there all night-because you won't leave until you ride," he said.

I groaned rubbed my face with my hands. "This sucks," I moaned.

He sighed before his eyes turned hard. "I'm going to figure this out. I can't do much until you graduate and turn eighteen but after that…you can come live with me. You're not staying here with our psychotic parents," he said determinedly. "Just keep it up for as long as you can, okay? I'll figure this out and I'll see what I can do to end this early," he said confidently.

"Thanks big bro," I said, giving him a hug.

"I'll call and see if they'll let me talk to the prisoner," he told me.

"Good luck with that," I muttered with a snort.

"Oh, I won't need luck. My awesome skills of persuasion can win Mom and Erika over in two seconds-as long Dad's not the one to answer the phone," he said with a laugh. "And I know it's going to suck but…you're going to need to stay away from Brady. If you guys move back to California then I can't check on you as often," he said reluctantly. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"It'll all work out-I promise," he said. As many times as I've heard that in the last few weeks…I'm just not sure if I can keep on believing it.

**Short but it needs be done before the next chappy-it was pretty epic though, yeah? Please REVIEW! The situation will get better-I promise. And you're all in for a surprise when you find out how :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Don't you love Derek??? **

**And yes, to answer a ton of questions, Seth WILL get an imprint by the end of this story and all the other imprint stories so don't worry! Timing, my dears, is everything. **

**And by the way, it's impossible for Andrea or anyone in her family to turn into wolves and it's also impossible for Vi to turn into one-she has a different Dad than her brother and that's how gets it. Even though I have contemplated turning either Andy or Derek into one just to freak out the parents or…you know…be rid of them. :DDD **


	14. Black Market

**Aren't you violent readers? Wow, lotta haters with the cliffy guys. Haha. I've been really nice with updating this week-be thankful. Okay, so for all you La Push Series readers-which are all my imprint stories-I'm going to be working on No Shoes and What The Hell so I can catch everyone up. Okay? Okay.**

**I own whatever S.M. doesn't! Mwhahaha! Which means Derek is mine! Bah!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Perfect--Simple Plan**

**I'm Yours-Jason Mraz**

Chapter 14--Black Market

The next morning Derek left, just like he said. He left at four in morning so he could say goodbye to me and avoid everyone else. I felt honored.

I walked silently into the kitchen, not making eye contact with anyone. "Andrea-"

"-I don't want to hear it," I cut Mom off, grabbing an able and throwing it in my bag before walking outside. I was already going to be late-I couldn't really sleep much last night. Surprise, surprise.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked my bike on the other side of where I usually parked-away from the boys. Best not temp it. I started walking towards the school, purposefully looking straight ahead. But I knew exactly where he was-I didn't even have to turn my head…but I did anyway. I met his brown eyes, staring at me with a tortured expression that I'm sure mirrored my own and gulped, trying to swallow my desire to run over to him. My eyes flickered to one of the only blonde heads in the parking lot who was staring at me with cold eyes and then I looked back at Brady. I sighed and looked down, hopefully he got what I was trying to say even though I couldn't tell him myself.

"Andrea! Andrea, what happened. Are you okay? Claire called me last night after you left," Megan said, running up to me, pushing multiple people out of the way so they would slam into their lockers. I would've laughed if this was any other day.

"I'm not allowed to talk to Brady anymore," I whispered so my voice wouldn't crack.

Her face deflated of any kind of hope that was there. "What?" she breathed.

"If I talk to him I have to move away," I told her. "And I can't move away from here and leave everyone behind. Besides, my brother's closer this way and he's trying to help me figure out how to get out of this mess," I said.

"Wait, why did your brother leave?" she asked, confused.

"He yelled at my parents last night and-even if he hadn't called my Dad an asshole-I'm sure they would've kicked him out in the morning anyway," I told her.

"Man…this _sucks_," she muttered under breath. "Wait, how're you going to tell Brady?" she asked, grimacing at the thought.

"Well, I can't-that's kind of my problem," I said, a bit harshly I admit but I can't really help it.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" she asked with a sad smile.

"Yeah, thanks," I said with a sigh.

"No problem. He'll understand you know," she said confidently as she took a couple of backwards steps before walking away.

"I really doubt that," I muttered to myself before slamming my locker shut.

………………………………................................................................................................

LUNCH

I. Hate. My. Life.

Here I was, sitting at the table alone as I had sat the first day. Well, Megan was going to be a little late so I wasn't technically going to be alone but whatever. I was sitting so I could face the table that Brady was sitting at, alone, just like me. We were both staring at each other from across the lunchroom and people were all starting to give us curious looks but we ignored them, just continued to stare each other. Megan had told him and he wasn't upset with me-just royally pissed off at me parents. Same with me.

I grabbed my notebook and took out a marker and quickly wrote on it, holding it up for him to see. _I'm sorry. _

He gave me a sad smile and grabbed his notebook and wrote something back, flipping it over for me to see. _It's not your fault. _

I sighed and wrote back. _I miss you. _

_I miss you too. _

"You two are adorable even through tragedy," Claire said as she sat next to me with a tray. "How're you holding up?" she asked cautiously.

"Not well," I admitted, resting my head on my arms and closing my eyes.

She rubbed my back comfortingly. "We're going to figure this out. I mean, it was all working out until recently-we just need to figure out how to get rid of…_the problem_," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she looked over to the stuffed full table where Erika was probably sitting.

"Oh, we talking about the she-devil?" Megan asked enthusiastically as she sat down.

"Yep," I said, nodding slightly.

"Hey, it'll be alright," Claire said, trying to comfort me. "You're being way more brave than I would be in your situation," she told me.

Megan snorted. "Same here. I would rip her heart out and then sell it in the black market," she scoffed, making me crack a grin. At least I still have friends…just not my favorite one.

………………………………................................................................................................

BPOV

"I'm sorry Brady," Megan finished as we sat in our Chemistry class. I dropped my head in my hands. This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked her to go to the dance with me then we wouldn't be in this mess-and I could still hold her hand, and kiss her, and _talk _to her. "She still likes you, you know," she said quickly. "She's just as upset as you are-maybe even more. We're already working on a plan," she told me.

"Well, if you figure something out let me know," I mumbled dejectedly.

"You know, technically the punishment only holds until she's eighteen-when her parents don't have control over her life anymore. Her birthday is-"

"-July first," I finished for her with a sigh. I would never forget something as important as her birthday.

"Yeah. That's not _that _far away," she said.

"It's December," I pointed out blandly.

She sighed. "I'll keep you updated," she told me as the lunch bell rang.

"Thanks," I said. "And can you tell her…tell her I'm not going to give up," I said confidently.

Megan smiled. "I knew you deserved her," she said happily before walking out of the room. We better come up with a plan quick-I don't want to be the one who talks to her first and ruin everything myself just because I'm weak.

………………………………................................................................................................

APOV

It's been two days. Two of the most painful days of my life. Luckily, Seth, Claire, Vi, Collin, and Megan were being really good sports about being go-between people. They had been passing notes between Brady and I during school everyday, every passing period. I mean, it's nice to have even that much contact but it's not enough.

And then there are practices. Oh. My. _God. _This is the worst it's ever been. Four to five hours a day I'm jumping, turning, wiping out. I can focus on jack shit anymore and it's definitely affecting the way I ride. But of course my lovely Dad thinks I'm just acting up and biffing it on purpose. Yeah, because I want to sprain my knee.

There was a soft knock on my door just as I finished putting on my knee brace. "Come in," I mumbled begrudgingly. If it's Mom again with cookies to 'cheer me up' I'm gong to throw something.

The door opened the last person I expected to see walked in…well the second one I expected. The first would be Brady. "Hey," she said cautiously.

I glowered at her. "What do you want?" I asked dully.

"I wanted…to apologize," she said, looking down.

"Apologize for what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For everything. For always ratting you out to Mom and Dad," she said, sitting down on my desk chair. "I don't even know why I did it. I guess it's just because of all that jealousy but you need to understand that-"

"-Wait, what?" I asked incredulously. What did she say now? I seriously must've heard wrong.

She looked down, almost seeming ashamed of herself. "It's stupid really," she said quietly. "But, you've always been so good at motocross and I sucked, right away I knew I was never going to be good at it. But that first day…the first day you got right on and did a jump right after Derek. Dad was so proud and Mom was so excited. I know that Derek likes you best-you have more in common so it's definitely understandable," she said to herself. "But Dad pays so much attention to everything you do and the only way I ever knew how to get something and refocus the attention on myself I knew that I had to be Mom's version of the perfect child," she said.

"So I be really girly-and of course I love it. I mean, come on, just _look _at my _shoes_," she said happily. "Anyway, I just started to pay more attention to myself and go shopping with Mom. And then when you started breaking all the rules…it was the perfect opportunity to get what I want. And I know it was really selfish but I had to do it-it was too convenient," she said, mostly to herself.

"But then I saw you at lunch that first day…and I saw Brady at lunch. You guys are just so…in tune with each other. I don't know how to put it but you have no idea how bad I feel now. I feel completely horrible. I mean, I like messing with your life-I'm your sister so I'm allowed," she said with a slight laugh as I joined in a bit. That's true. "But I'm doing more than just mess with you…I completely _destroyed _you," she said, sounding disgusted with herself.

"What are you talking about Erika?" I asked. If this is a joke I'm not buying it.

"I just…you've been acting different lately," she said, sounding confused. "When we first moved here you actually seemed happier than I've ever seen you and now I know that's because you were dating Brady but now…you're completely miserable. And it's all my fault," she said, looking down shamefully.

"You were just trying to do what you thought best," I told her. Even though I might never forgive her for this…she's still my sister. No matter how many times I wished it wasn't true.

"No. I wasn't," she said, shaking her head. "I was just being daddy's little girl."

"But that's what you are," I said, my eyes wide. "You are daddy's little girl. You're his princess," I said mockingly.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I hate it when he calls me that," she muttered as I smiled slightly. So she's not as whacked out as I thought, eh? Life's full of miracles. "But anyway, I'm going to help you," she told me confidently.

I spluttered. "How?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know-you're the smart one," she said, throwing her hands up. No denying that, I thought wryly.

"Can't you just…_not _tell Dad that I'm with Brady at school. I mean, that way, at least we have that amount of time to act like _real _boyfriend and girlfriend," I said. Not that that's much time at all but what can you do?

"And he's not going to find out?" she asked.

"He will if you tell him," I pointed out. Which, when I think about it, this could all be some trick to get us to move back to California. She hated it when we had to move from there. Shit, this is a set up-isn't it? "Do you miss California?" I asked her suspiciously.

She thought for a second. "Not really. I have just as many friends here and the shopping in Seattle is fantastic," she said as I rolled my eyes. Of course. "And I'm really liking Aaron too," she admitted sheepishly.

I tried not to glare at her for that one. "Well I'm glad you're having fun," I mumbled, looking down at my bedspread.

"Just do what you said Andrea. I promise I won't say anything. I have a lot to make up for," she said as she stood up.

I grinned up at her. "Thanks, you have no idea how much this means to me," I said.

"I think I can tell," she said, leaning down and giving me a hug which, for the first time in a long time, I could _really _return and _really _mean it. "You love him, don't you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

I smiled and bit and nodded slowly. "I think I really do," I admitted.

She grinned widely. "Well, can you promise me one thing?" she asked suddenly.

My eye brows furrowed in confusion. "What?" I asked cautiously.

"Introduce me to him," she said. "I want to see if he's worthy of your presence," she said with a laugh before walking out of my room. I laughed and shook my head. We haven't been like this for years.

………………………………................................................................................................

NEXT DAY

I stomped down the stairs the next morning, shooting Erika a glare as I grabbed an orange off the table with she promptly returned. I heard our Mother sigh loudly just as Erika gave me a thumbs up under the table. I walked out of the house and then sprinted to my bike, bolting towards the school and going well over the speed limit. I skidded to a stop in the parking lot, just about all eyes flying to me as gravel and dust flew behind me. I jumped off my bike and ran passed everyone, sprinting towards the spot where everyone parks their bikes.

I saw three familiar figures all standing there but only one of them stood out. "Brady!" I yelled as I ran towards him. They all spun around and I connected eyes with Brady and launched myself at him. He wrapped his arm tightly around me and his lips found mine in about two seconds.

"What are you doing? Your sister's going to see us," he whispered as we pulled away, but didn't let me put any space between us. Good.

"Hey Andy. Brady," Erika's voice said to my right. We both looked over and Erika gave me a smile and wink.

I laughed and waved back to her before hugging Brady tighter. "She's not going to tell," I told Brady happily.

His entire face lit up. "Really?" he asked, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Really," I said, ecstatic.

Brady kissed me again and then spun me around, completely ignoring all the stares we were getting from…well…the entire school really.

"I'm gonna go throw up now," Seth's voice said from behind me-but I could hear the ever present smile in it.

"Shove it Seth," Brady said, flipping him off over my shoulder. I just laughed. This couldn't get any better.

**BAM! See? Look at that, she's not all bad. I mean, she's still gonna be kinda bitchy-I'm an author not a wizard-but Erika has good points in there. :D But don't worry my pretties, the drama isn't over! But it will calm down for a while in time to give us some fluff and lovely pack Christmas. Woop! REVIEW!!!!**


	15. It's Time To Win!

I HAVE COME TO A DECISION!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I would like to spontaneously acquire an Irish accent.

Anyway, I just wanted everyone to know that I just recently got my computer back because it crashed and I've been really freak'n busy since then so I'm gonna start updating again this week. Yes. That is all I wanted to say. And if you read this once make sure you don't read it again. Even you like hearing from me. You're not allowed to. Because I said so.


	16. Fryboy

I'm baaaackkkk! Hope you all enjoy this!

Playlist For Chapter:

Walk In The Sun--McFly

Mr. Sandman--The Chordettes

**Chapter 15--Fryboy**

**I was literally on cloud nine as I walked through the hallway that morning, holding Brady's hand as we walked to lunch. It was just such…a **_**relief.**_** I don't know how to explain it-but it was almost exhilarating. **

"**Erika wants to meet you and I know you don't really like her but at least pretend to be nice," I told him with an eye roll as I sat down at our table.**

"**Does that apply to all of us, because…," Megan trailed off, raising her eyebrows at me and making a doubtful face.**

"**Pretend," I said, shrugging. **

"**Don't worry Andy, she won't even be paying attention to them-what with all my charm and blinding good looks," Seth said as he sat down, Collin and Vi following behind. **

"**Where's Claire?" I asked curiously.**

"**She's playing sick today-she's going to the mall with Quil for Christmas shopping. And Embry and his new girlfriend are going with," Seth said.**

"**Embry has a girlfriend?" I asked, surprised. I didn't think he was dating anyone-at least not the one time I met him.**

"**Just recently. Her name is Kendra, she just moved into town," Seth said.**

"**She's really nice," Collin commented.**

"**How would you know? **_**You've **_**never met her," Seth said with a smirk.**

**Collin narrowed his eyes and Brady shot him a look. "Like Embry shuts up about her anyways," Vi cut in. "**_**I've **_**even heard about her."**

"**Well anyway, they're Christmas shopping," Brady summed up. "You're going to come to the Christmas party with me, right?" Brady asked.**

"**I didn't know I was invited," I said. I didn't even **_**know **_**there was a Christmas party.**

"**Everyone already thinks you're coming anyways," Seth said with a wave of his hand.**

"**It's on Christmas Eve, everyone's going to be there," Brady told me. **

"**I don't know how I'd pull that one off…," I said, trailing off with a grimace. **

"**Pull what off?" Erika asked, suddenly appearing at the end of the table. **

"**Going to some Christmas party or another," Megan said as she sat down, squeezing in on Brady's other side. **

"**Oh, when is it?" Erika asked with a thoughtful look on her face.**

"**Christmas Eve," Vi told her.**

**Erika smiled. "That's perfect! Aaron and his friends are having a party too and Mom and Dad don't want me going alone. If I say you're going with me then they'll think you'll mope around the entire time or something and keep me from doing anything stupid. I'll drop you off wherever you want with my car," she suggested. **

**I stared at her for a second. This….is just **_**not **_**normal. "Sounds good," I said cautiously. I think I'm going to have to talk to Derek later. He **_**has **_**to have something to do with this. I can see Erika turning a blind eye but actually participating in this kind thing? Derek **_**must **_**be involved. "Erika this is Megan, Vi, Collin, Seth, and Brady," I said, pointing to everybody.**

"**Nice to meet you," she said, her eyes resting curiously on Brady. "You watch yourself, I have my brother on speed dial," Erika warned him before walking away. She threw a smile over her shoulder before she sat down.**

"**Well that was…," Seth trailed off.**

"**Weird?" Collin finished for him.**

"**Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with that," Vi said with a nod. **

"**I don't know what's going on with her but I'm not going to tempt it by questioning it," I said, grabbing a fry off of Brady's tray and popping it into my mouth. **

"**Yeah. Wouldn't want to provoke it," Seth agreed, also reaching onto Brady's tray for a fry. Brady's hand shot out and smacked it away. "Hey! What the heck man?! Andy got one!" Seth whined.**

"**Yeah, but she's my girlfriend. She can have anything she wants," Brady said, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer. "You? You're just going to have to suck it up and mooch off of someone else."**

**Seth pouted and then grinned as his gaze shifted to Megan. She scooted her tray to her. "No way. Get your own Fryboy," she said. **

**Seth groaned as we all laughed. "You all wait. One day…," he vowed as he stood and walked toward the lunch line. He turned back around halfway there and pointed to us. "One day!" he yelled again as we all burst out laughing, most of the lunchroom staring at us in confusion. **

**It's good to be back to normal.**

………………………………

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

"**Hey Andrea," Brady said as we walked towards the bikes. **

"**Yeah?" I said, looking up at him. He was staring at the ground as we walked, eyebrows pulled together and a worried look on his face.**

"**Do you think you can stay after school a bit late tomorrow? Or at least tell your parents that or something? I really need to talk to you," he said. **

"**Sure. Of course," I said instantly. And if anyone else had asked me I wouldn't even have thought about it-but because Brady asked, I'll willingly risk life and limb to be there. Mostly because that look on his face was scaring me to death. **

**He nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly, leaning down to kiss me. **

**I gave him a small smile and nodded, watching as he walked away and toward his bike. Why, all of a sudden, is there this huge knot in my stomach?**

………………………………

* * *

**NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING ABOUT SCHOOL. BLAH. **

"**So, where are we going exactly?" I asked curiously as we walked toward the parking lot. I've practically been on edge all day. I don't know if it was just me or if I was reacting to how jumpy Brady has been today but it's seriously starting to stress me out. **

"**We're going to take my bike to the beach if that's okay with you. If not supposed to rain for a while," he said. **

"**Oh, good idea. Wouldn't want my Dad thinking I wasn't inside the school if he happened to drive by," I said, nodding to myself. I told him I was doing extra credit in my science class-luckily Erika was there to remind him how much I suck at it and tell him all about an unfortunate frog incident in the sixth grade. Aren't sisters just great?**

**Brady hopped onto his bike and I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his torso. He took off just as soon as I was comfortable and sped toward the beach as I smiled to myself the entire time. I could get used to riding on the back of a bike with Brady. It was definitely different than I was used to-in a good way.**

**He parked as close as he could to the beach and held my hand as we walked, neither of us really talking about anything. He stopped us on the edge of the woods, near a couple of old logs and an unused fire pit. We sat down.**

"**Have you ever heard…of our tribe's legends?" Brady asked me; it almost looked like he had winced as he asked.**

"**No," I said, shaking me head. "I wasn't even aware you had any," I admitted sheepishly. I may go to a school on the reservation but that's only because my Dad paid a hefty price to do so-all because of the couple miles in between the school and our house. Like I've said before; psycho.**

**He nodded, looking out toward the crashing waves and cliffs. Then he told me about them, flawlessly telling this amazing story as if he had heard it a thousand times, ingraining it deep into his mind. He spoke with such conviction, his eyes looking ahead as if he was seeing something else-I was completely enraptured by the entire thing. Fascinated. I don't know how long it took him until he was finally finished. **

"**Wow Brady," I said, almost breathless with just how much in awe I was. Those were unbelievable stories. "I can't believe you can remember all that-and in detail. Those were…unbelievable," I said, not being able to come up with a better word.**

"**Yeah, I know," he said, something like nervous laughter bubbling up in his throat. He got up off the log and started pacing in front of me as I watched; completely confused but somehow amused with the whole thing. He looked really cute when he was serious….Wow, I sound like a complete airhead. **

"**Alright, when I tell you this you have to listen to the entire thing-let me finish-before you say anything. Okay?" he asked, his eyes pleading, desperate.**

"**I promise," I told him, not having a clue what I was guaranteeing here.**

**He took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. So…I'm…I'm a werewolf," he blurted out.**

**I blinked and started at him. He…thinks he's a wolf. A wolf as in the ones in the stories he just told him. Is he…**_**insane?**_

"**Now, before you start thinking I'm crazy or anything; it's true. All the stories-everything. And I'm not the only one. Seth, Collin-all the boys are wolves too. And so is Seth's sister and Vi's brother," he started, talking so fast I almost couldn't hear-I almost didn't **_**want **_**to hear him. Is he insane? Does he really think this is all real? Does he think this is **_**funny?**_

"**Brady…," I trailed off, starting to stand up as I looked at him warily. His pacing was getting faster and he was starting to look more and more panicked as talked. **

**He looked at me with desperate, pleading eyes, stopping in his tracks. "Please. Just give me a second and…I'll show you. Just…just please don't be scared. And if you are I'll leave. I promise I'll leave and never talk to again if you say the word. Just please give me a chance Andrea," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly, stepping closer to me as he looked into my eyes, begging. **

**My eyes darted around, trying not to meet his because I knew I couldn't think rationally if I did. "Okay," I whispered. **

**He nodded, watching me as he began to walk into the trees. He disappeared. **

**I started pacing-I probably looked just like Brady did seconds before. Only smaller. And a girl. **

"**Oh my God, what the **_**hell **_**is going on?" I whispered to myself, running my hands through my hair. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to understand what just happened. Is Brady crazy? Do all of the guys seriously think they turn into giant wolves? Could it be possible? Do Cold Ones-vampires-even exist? No. No. Impossible. Unbelievable.**

**I heard some rustling in the trees and looked up, my eyes widening in shock as my mouth popped open. Real. Completely, utterly, and totally real. What. The. **_**Fuck?**_

**BAHAHA! I am so mean! Okay, I'm sorry for lack of updates in a really long time but I'm working on it. I know this chapter and all my other chapters seem a bit spazzy and scattered but I'm trying to get back into the hang of things. **

**SETH IMPRINT STORY UP!**

**Check out the other imprint stories in my series--all are spin offs of each other. **

**REVIEW! FAVORITE LINE? FAVORITE PART? HOW DO YOU WANT HER TO REACT? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? REVIEW!**


	17. Rubbing Dirt In The Wounds

**Alright, so you all seem excited about what's going to happen next. Some of you want her to run, freak out, accept it…well, you'll just have to read!!**

*****And, this chapter is going to be how it is because I've been chatting with some of you and some of you think I need to work on my drama-type writing. And personally, I agree. I haven't done much hardcore drama yet, so I'm giving it a shot. *****

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Coming Undone--KoRn ~~ Seriously, I listened to this song on repeat the entire time I was writing this-it's perfect. Absolutely perfect in an almost terrible way.**

Chapter 16--Rubbing Dirt In The Wounds

I stared, my eyes probably as wide as plates, as I took in the massive…_wolf _in front of me. It's huge paws slowly bringing it forward, it's head bowed and ears down, it's peppered fur sleek and smooth.

I watched as it stilled, not looking up, not moving an inch as my mind whirred. Are you…_fucking kidding me?! _Is that-that can't be Brady. That's _not _Brady. Not my Brady. That can't be him. That isn't him. It's impossible. Ridiculous.

The only way anyone could believe this is if they were….I'm insane. That's it. That's what all this is-I told my Dad. I _told _him. If he worked me too hard I would snap, I would have a mental collapse and crumble under the pressure. And now I'm imagining that my boyfriend can turn into a giant wolf that fights vampires. Yep. That's it. Whacky shack here I come.

"Brady?" I whispered, not daring myself to speak any louder. The wolf looked up, slowly, and met my eyes with his all too familiar brown ones. Eyes that I've looked into a million and a half times-and that's just counting my dreams.

My heart pounded in my ears as I took a step back, listening to the rational part of my mind for once and ignoring the pull that tried to bring me closer. I shook my head slowly and tried to focus my attention somewhere other than the hallucination in front of me, but I couldn't. Everything else just looked like a blur, the only thing _in _focus was the wolf. But even that was starting to shake as I backed up another step.

It was backing up too, watching me closely, almost in a tortured kind of way, as it retreated back into the forest and out of sight. I stood alone on the beach, shaking as I tried to piece my thoughts together. I was wrong, that wasn't an allusion. It couldn't have been-my mind is _not _that creative. It's true then-it has to be true. Everything that he said. He's a wolf. They're all wolves. He fights vampires. They all fight vampires. But who am I kidding? I honestly don't care about anyone else but Brady right now. _My _Brady.

"Andrea?" the voice was soft, familiar, and scared. I looked up to find out that the face that belonged to the voice mirrored it's tone. Brady slowly walked toward me, but stopped about four yards away as I stared at him almost unblinkingly. Because I couldn't blink. What happens if the next time I do Brady's gone and the wolf reappears? "Andrea," he said, taking a step forward when I didn't respond.

I took a step back and slowly shook my head. "I'm sorry Brady," I said quietly, not being able to cover up the shake in my voice as my eyes darted everywhere but him. "I can't…I just…I just need some time to think. I'm sorry," I repeated before turning and running, running faster than I've ever run before-faster than I've ever even been pushed in training. I ran through the trees, ignoring the branches as they snapped in my face and the thorn bushes that cut at my ankles. My face was numb as leaves hit my face, I couldn't even feel them as twigs snapped under my shoes and my legs started burning.

I burst through the trees just as I heard a loud chorus of howling, my heart racing as others joined in so loud I could swear they were all surrounding me-but even though I knew they weren't I ran all the faster, running from the wolves-the people that I thought I knew.

My hair clung to my face as the rain started pouring, not even bothering to ask myself when exactly it started to rain. I ran against the side of the road, not even allowing a sigh to escape me as I crossed the border and sprinted into Forks, not allowing myself to register how far away I was from first beach, or from the school, or from my house. I just ran.

I don't know how long it was before I stumbled up the porch steps, and fumbled with the locks before I finally burst into the living room. My Dad turned around from his spot on the couch, Erika looked up from her Algebra homework, and Mom leaned over the counter to all stare at me as I walked slowly towards the stairs. They didn't acknowledge the fact that my clothes were dripping on the carpet, or that my hair was plastered to my face, or that my shoes squeaked and gushed as I walked up the steps. Or even the fact that water was still dripping onto my cheeks as if I were still outside, standing in the rain.

**A/N: Andy is very confused right now, and scared for Brady and herself, not to mention all the other pressure she's under from her Dad. This is definitely a different reaction than the other girls in my imprint series(drama). So…WARNING: She's finally about to snap. -But it'll all work out soon enough, this has to happen for the story to be awesome-**

* * *

"Andrea?" Erika called, knocking softly on my door.

"Come in," I told her, not looking away from the computer that was on across the room from me, an e-mail I opened from Claire this morning was left open on the screen. She sent me pictures from the dance and I haven't looked away from the picture of Brady and I since I stumbled into the room and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with my knees pulled up to my chest.

The door creaked open and Erika walked in, shutting the door gently behind her as she walked in and sat on the edge of my bed, looking at me with a frown. Her eyes followed mine and she looked at the computer screen. "That's a really cute picture of you two," she told me quietly, her eyes carefully watching for my reaction. She didn't get one. Only silence. "Derek's on the phone for you," she told me, pointing to the portable she had laid face down on the bed beside her. He could probably hear us right now.

"Mom and Dad called him to talk to me, didn't they?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Andy, he really wants to talk to you," she told me, ignoring my question.

"I don't want to talk to him right now," I said, loud enough where I know for sure he could hear me from the other end of the phone.

"Alright," she said, picking up the phone and hanging it up right there. It was silent for a few seconds before it started ringing in her hand, but she ignored it, watching me as I watched the computer. After five rings it stopped. "Will you talk to me?" she asked quietly, sliding down to sit on the floor next to me.

I shook my head. "You wouldn't understand. I don't even understand," I admitted, finally looking away and down at my knees.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I just nodded, not exactly thrilled with the fact that she was the one trying to make me feel better. She was the little sister. That was _my _job. Nothing about today is right. "Maybe you just need to do something to get whatever it is out of your system-I had a fight with Aaron the other day and I spent like two hours on Mom's treadmill. It really helped-I didn't even know I could run that much," she added with a slight laugh.

I half smiled. "I'm sure you could run a lot more if you gave it some effort," I told her, trying to ignore the scratchy sound of my voice.

She gave a small laugh. "But really Andy, maybe you just need to punch some crap-not think about anything for a while."

"Yeah. Maybe that's what I need to do…"

THREE HOURS LATER---ON THE TRACK

It was pouring. I was soaking. I was tired. My face was red. My lungs were burning. My knees ached and my fingers were frozen. I was tired and I was hungry.

"I'm doing it again," I said as I pushed my bike passed Dad, the slopping mud suctioning my riding boots into the ground with each step.

"Andy, I think you should take your break now. You know you're supposed to have one every hour and a half," Dad told me, putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me, the bright night lights shining behind him, lighting up the track in an odd way.

"You wanted me to train harder-now I am. Just let me do this," I snapped, ignoring him as he reached for me again. I hopped on my bike and kick started it, flying forward before he could make another attempt.

I raced up the hill, leaning forward in anticipation as I came to the arch, the wheels of my bike leaving the ground as I flew through the air, yanking myself and the bike backwards, the ground and sky switching places once, and twice-but on my second try, they never switched back.

I flailed in the air, frantically trying to turn myself right side up as my bike started dragging me back toward the dirt, it's weight crushing me beneath it as my back hit the ground, all air leaving my chest as the bike landed on top of me. Pain ripped through my forehead, something tore through my calf with a stabbing pain, and one of the handle bars dug into my right shoulder, pinning me to the ground. My vision fuzzed and blurred for a second, like a TV with bad reception, before the weight was lifted off my ribs and the rest of my body, allowing air back into my lungs as I inhaled deeply.

My Dad was leaning over me in a second, shielding me from the rain as he held something against my forehead. "Andy! Andrea, are you alright. Honey, can you hear me?" he asked, panicked.

I reached up and grabbed his shoulder. "I'm fine, I'm good," I said, blinking slowly as I tried to pull myself up. Whoa, head rush. He held me down.

"No, no. Don't get up. Phil's coming, he's bringing the track's paramedic," he told me softly as he pressed the thing to my forehead still.

"No Dad, I'm fine," I said, rolling myself away from him when he would allow me to sit up and pushing myself up with my hands, stumbling a bit as I straightened up. "I'm doing it again," I told him, walking over and picking up my bike-not in a completely straight line but I was alright.

He was on the other side of the bike in seconds. "No you're not Andy," he said sternly. "Go sit down, I'll take care of the bike," he told me.

I yanked the bike out of his grip. "No Dad. I'm _trying again_," I said through my teeth, I jumped on before he could stop me and sped off, zooming around the track and through the other obstacles, having to circle around to get to the bigger hill anyway. I could hear my Dad yelling at me to stop even through the wind and the rain. Wait, where the hell did my helmet go?

I flew ahead anyway, my hair whipping around behind me as the rain pelted my face. Every drop that hit me felt like a bee sting, one on top of the other. I flew off the arch of the hill, this time going much faster than I was before and using all the strength I had left to pull the bike backwards. This time, I made the two flips but as my front tire hit the ground the handlebars jerked and I spun out, flipping head first over the front of the bike and tumbling to the ground, skidding across the dirt and rolling around as the bike bounced end over end behind me, as if it was chasing me. It caught up.

I let out let out a scream as it landed on top of me this time, it's weight crushing on top of me as I was in the middle of one of my rolls, all of the metal scraping against the left side of my body, my legs, my arms, my face.

I clenched my teeth together as I abruptly cut off my scream, pushing the bike off of my myself and forcing myself to stand up again. "Damn it!" I screamed, kicking the bike with my right leg, letting out a choked sounding sob as my entire leg throbbed and I struggled to keep myself standing.

Two arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist, dragging me away from the bike as I kicked and screamed. "No Dad! Let me try it again! I can do it this time! I'm sorry! I can do it this time!" I yelled, fighting against him to get back to the bike as I watched the outlines of my Uncle Phil pick it up, and my Uncle Bobby running towards my Dad and I in the distance.

"Shh, it's alright honey. You need to calm down," Dad whispered to me as he carried me towards the car as I continued to struggle. He held me tightly in his arms, as if he couldn't feel me clawing against him at all.

"Dad, no! Please!" I yelled, crying more now as I felt every scratch and every grain of dirt that was now embedded inside the skin. My face was swelling, I swear I could taste blood, and my entire body was throbbing. But because of the cold or injury I have no idea-I couldn't feel any of it as one thought ran through my mind. _I need to see Brady._

"Tom, what the hell happened?" Uncle Bobby asked once he finally caught up to us, helping my Dad put me in the car and climbing in the back next to me. He wrapped his coat around me tightly and pulled me closer to him, but all I could do was struggle to unlatch the locks with numb and shaky fingers. _Why can't I see anything? _"No Andrea, stop it," Uncle Bobby said, pulling my hands away from the door and holding them to my sides like a vice. Uncle Phil jumped in the passenger seat and my Dad shot out of the parking lot.

"Here," Uncle Phil said, reaching back and handing something to Uncle Bobby. "She's getting blood everywhere," he said quietly before looking at me. "Andy, what the hell is the matter with you?" he asked, sounding more concerned than anything. "Tom, what the hell?"

"Not now Phil, we need to get her home," Dad said sternly, without even looking I knew his knuckles were probably turning white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Home? Tom, she needs to get to a hospital-we don't have time for this," Uncle Bobby said, sounding frustrated. "Turn up the heat, she's shaking," he said, rubbing my arms. I hissed in pain as his hands came in contact with every scratch that was on my arms. He jerked his hands away instantly.

My eye lids started getting heavy as my vision started to fade once again, my head lulling backwards. The last thing I heard was my Uncles' and Dad's panicked yelling.

* * *

NOT MUCH LATER--They're not even home yet, the track's in Seattle.

The car jerked forward and my eyes snapped open, seeing nothing but black until I caught sight of a neon sign-advertising the only gas station in Forks. _Brady_.

"How much farther to the hospital?" Uncle Phil asked impatiently.

"About twenty minutes if these ass holes start moving," my Dad said through clenched teeth. He honked the horn twice.

"Do you need another towel?" Uncle Phil asked.

"No, not yet," Uncle Bobby said quietly, pressing a towel to my head. My eyes darted to the window quickly and then to my Uncle Bobby, who was looking out the opposite one. I acted instantly and lurched toward the closest door, my hand finding the lock right away this time and yanking it upwards, pushing open the door and jumping out before my Uncle could grab hold of me or for me to even register the sounds of everyone yelling at me to stop.

I ran for the second time today, pushing as hard as I could. But two things were different about this time. One; I could barely run through all the pain I was in, I stumbled, I cried, and my breathing was hard and erratic. Two; someone was actually chasing me this time. Two someone's actually. My Dad and Uncle Bobby were running somewhere far behind me, shouting at each other and at me to come back. They had lost me in the dark and unfamiliar streets of La Push which I had miraculously made it to.

I kept running, only faintly being able to make out the houses that I was passing. I was only looking for one-the blue one with the brown fence and bird bath out front. I had only seen it once but I knew exactly where it was.

I could hardly breath when I stumbled up the steps-I could hardly see, hardly _walk. _I pounded on the door, holding myself up as I clung to the wall. I porch light flicked on and the door swung open, exposing a tall and slightly plump woman, her eyes wide as she stared at me. "Oh my God!" she nearly shrieked.

"Brady," I rasped out as everything started to spin. "I need…Brady," I wheezed before everything blacked out, all I could hear was the echo of the woman's scream.

**YOU SHOULD READ ALL OF THIS::: Wow…for how short that turned out to be, that took me a loooong time to write. I hope you all liked that-I know you like your drama and I didn't exactly plan for it to turn out this way originally it just kind of happened and I love it. **

**I know this chapter is seriously making Andy look crazy-but as you know she's under a ton of pressure and she finally just snapped. She's scared for Brady and for her future and angry at her Dad and confused about everything. **

**And, this chapter is the way it is because I've been talking to some of you and you think I should work on my drama-type writing, so I tried doing that with this chapter. I haven't done any real hardcore drama yet so hopefully this'll be good for that. **

**I'VE BEEN NOMINATED FOR AN AWARD! Voting starts March 1st**** so please go to my profile and click the link and vote for La Push Me Off A Cliff! **

**Soo…favorite parts? What did you think? Good? Bad? REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER--NEXT CHAPTER IS READY!! **

**If I get some really super good reviews I might update tonight instead of tomorrow…you all want to know what happens, right??**

**VOTE FOR ME!!**


	18. Son Of A

**Sooo, you're all excited for the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Don't worry, everything will work out soon enough. **

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Psycho Ceilidh Mayhem Set--Neck (This has nothing to do with the chapter-I just bought it on iTunes:****J)**

Chapter 17--Son Of A

I was tired, my eyes were heavy, and it felt like I was using all the effort I had left to pull air into my lungs as my throat burned. It felt raw. My thoughts were foggy as I tried to remember where I was. Where was the last place I remember being? I don't know. I just remember Brady. Needing to speak to Brady. I can remember why-that much I'm certain-but where is he? Where's Brady?

"Andy? Andrea? Can you hear me?" I recognized the voice, and I could feel the hand that was squeezing mine, but it wasn't the right one. Yeah, I wanted to see my brother, but not right now. I just need Brady.

"Where is he?" I rasped, my throat hurting even more as I tried to talk. It sounded like I had been smoking for forty years-felt like I had been too. I could barely even hear myself.

"Who? Where's who?" Derek's voice asked quickly as I tried to peal my eyes open.

"Brady? I need…I need Brady," I whispered, my eyes finally opening up. It was foggy at first, different colored spots blackening my vision but when they cleared I could see my brother leaning over me. He hadn't shaved, his hair was sticking up all over the place, and his eyes were red and puffy.

The door burst open suddenly and Derek looked away from me. I would've looked up too but just by one set of click-clacking footsteps I knew it wasn't anyone I wanted to see. "Oh my God, Andrea," Mom said, leaning over my bed and putting her hand gently on my cheek. "How are you feeling honey? Are you in any pain?" she asked, her eyes flickering across every surface of me that was visible.

"Where am I hurt?" I asked quietly, ignoring her questions.

"Well," a new voice said, one that I didn't recognize. A graying man in a white lab coat walked closer to the bed, I could see my Dad hovering behind him. "You banged yourself up pretty good Miss Fuller," he said, looking down at a clipboard. "Seven stitches in your forehead, something similar to road rash all over your left side, arm, and face, and it seems the kickstand to your bike went right through one of the muscles in your calf. You also dislocated your right shoulder-but we put that back into place easily, it's the least of your problems right now," he informed me. Oh is it?

"Why does my throat hurt?" I asked, glaring up at the doctor. I hate hospitals and I _really _hate doctors.

"We wanted to make sure we kept you breathing. You had one heck of a concussion young lady. I have to admit we don't get many extreme sports accidents around here," the doctor told me with a slight smile. What? Is that supposed to be _funny_?

"You'll be back on your feet in no time Andrea, you'll just have to use crutches for a while until your muscle tissue heals," Mom told me, stroking my hair. "You're not feeling any pain? She can't feel any pain now, can she?" Mom asked, not giving me a chance to asked before turning to the doctor.

He shook his head. "She should be just fine," he told her. Mom nodded.

"Erika's been so upset since we got the call. She thinks it's her fault you over did it last night," Mom said, rolling her eyes. I internally cringed. Crap, she probably does really think this is her fault.

"Is she here?" I asked.

"No, we had her go home and eat, finish her homework and all that. She left not much before you woke up," Mom told me. I nodded slightly, my eyes sliding over to my Dad. I hadn't really looked at him since he walked in. He didn't say anything, he just watched me carefully, though by the set of his jaw and the crease in his forehead I knew he was worried.

I looked back over at Derek and squeezed his hand, letting out a sigh. He didn't look at me, just squeezed my hand back as he glared at Mom and Dad, not saying anything as he unblinkingly stared them down. I could tell they were starting to get uncomfortable. "We're going to stop home and then we'll be back later, alright?" Mom said, leaning down to kiss my head.

"You guys don't have to come back tonight, I'll be fine," I told her. She looked down at me for a moment before pursing her lips and nodding, walking out with the doctor following behind her. She shot an uneasy glance inside the room before the door closed and it was just me, Derek, and Dad.

I watched them as they stared at each other, wondering which one would start the fight first. Neither moved nor spoke-they didn't even look at me-but I knew it would only take the twitch of a finger to set one of them off. It was like waiting for a bomb to go off, the seconds long and tense, about to burst with the tension that was rolling off both of them…

"What the hell is _wrong _with you?!" Derek yelled at Dad suddenly, glaring daggers across the bed. "How could you let her do that to herself? A _double_? What the hell were you thinking letting her try that? In December? At _night_? I knew you were an ass but I didn't think it was _that _bad," Derek seethed, his voice dripping with venom.

"Be quiet Derek, you have no idea how far along Andy is in her training-it was her idea to try the trick in the first place. I tried to stop her, there's only so much I could do," Dad shot back.

"Well you could've done more. You could've jumped in front of the bike yourself before she got off that hill-you could've shut off the lights; Andrea's not stupid, she would've stopped if she couldn't see anything. Hell! You could've jumped on a bike and cut her off yourself!" Derek exclaimed, standing up from his chair so he could shout back at Dad. "You just don't try hard enough," he hissed, his face contorting into a harsh sneer.

"You're one to talk about trying hard enough," Dad boomed, his face turning purple in about a second. "Look at where you are now! You threw your whole life away! Everything you've ever worked for; in the garbage!"

"But _I've _never wanted that! It was _you_ Dad. Just you! Do you think Andrea wants this for herself? The traveling, the training, the pressure, the injuries? That's not something too many people jump into, Dad. Did you even take a second to think about what _we _wanted? Who we wanted to be? You just go around assuming things and you know what? You're wrong!" Derek yelled, the resounding silence as loud as the conversation that took place before it.

Dad turned to look at me, almost seeming to just remember I was still there. "We can start training again whenever you want, Andy," he said in an emotionless monotone, almost as if he didn't want to say it other than to spite Derek.

"You son of a bitch!" Derek yelled, on the other side of the bed in a second and pinning Dad up against the wall in another. I pushed myself up instantly, not exactly comfortable with the feeling but being too numb to feel the pain anyway.

"Derek, don't," I said, my rough voice cracking. He didn't even glance back at me as he glared at Dad, his face inches away, my Dad's eyes narrowing. But he didn't fight him.

"Leave her alone Dad," Derek told him, his voice quiet but that only made him sound more scary. "She turns eighteen in a week and when she does I'm taking her with me. If she wants to keep competing then I'm all for it, but you train her too hard and too long and she is going to hurt herself again just to try and make you happy. We're lucky this is all that happened to her," Derek growled, giving him one last shove before heading towards the door. "I'll be back in five minutes. Just scream if you want him out, they have a huge nurse in the waiting room who could hall his ass out of here in a second," Derek told me with a smirk before the door swung shut behind him.

"Was it because I was pushing too hard?" Dad asked after a short moment of silence. I looked over at him. He wasn't looking at me, he was just leaning against the wall where Derek left him and staring at his shoes.

"That was part of it," I admitted quietly, easing myself back down. I hadn't realized how rigid I had gotten during that last conversation and it was starting to hurt. "I really do like riding Dad, it's just not as important to me as it is to you," I said, not looking at him. I took a deep breath. "I want to be a mechanic," I told him. "I already know a lot about it from you and Derek, I think I could be really good at it," I said. I glanced at Dad out of the corner of my eye who as slowly nodding to himself.

"What was the other part?" he asked.

I looked away. How do I explain to him that I was upset because I found out that the guy I…_loved _turned into a giant wolf? Yeah, kind of impossible. I know I hit my head and everything but… "I broke up with Brady," I lied. A complete lie. I don't think I could've broken up with Brady if him and his wolf-self had attacked me on the spot. I couldn't, but for the benefit of this conversation, it's all I've got to work with. "I know that I shouldn't have gone behind your back but Erika promised she wouldn't say anything-please don't blame her-and…Dad, I _really _like him," I said, looking over at Dad. 'Really' wasn't exactly doing this justice.

Dad just looked back at me, keeping his expression that calm blank that he had mastered, but he was listening and that's all the encouragement I needed. "I just…I couldn't keep doing it Dad, it's too hard to keep my motocross life separate from the other life I seem to lead at school. It was too hard and Brady doesn't deserve that…," I said with a slight snort as I shook my head. He _definitely _doesn't deserve that. Any of it.

"It's my fault," he said suddenly. I looked over at him with wide eyes. _What?_ "I push you too hard and I know that I just…you could be _great _Andy," he told me certainly. "You've gone even further than Derek-you've just got so much talent and I don't want it to go wasted, and I know how much you like riding. And I know I don't show it very well but I'm just trying to do what's best for you and last night…," he trailed off, shaking his head. "Kid, you don't know how _scared _I was. What were you thinking?" he asked, almost angrily.

"Well, I wasn't thinking much if that helps at all," I muttered to myself.

He sighed and shook his head before looking up at me. "You had it you know," he told me.

I grinned at him. "I know, I was pretty close," I said. And I have to admit I was pretty stoked about it, not many girls my age can land a double back flip.

"You hit a rock," he told me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Was that it?" I asked curiously. "I thought I landed wrong," I muttered.

Dad shook his head. "You didn't, it was beautiful until you hit that," he told me as I smiled slightly to myself. He paused and looked at me. "So about this Brady kid," he began.

"Please Dad, I don't want to talk about it. He probably hates me now anyways," I muttered dejectedly. How am I going to make it up to him?

Dad let out a snort and I looked over at him incredulously. "Andrea, do you remember how you got here?" he asked me. I shook my head. Nope, nope, and nope. "He carried you here," he said quietly. "All the way from La Push. In the rain at two in the morning. That boy carried you all the way here," he said.

I just stared at him, my mind trying to process this. He _carried _me? All the way from his house to the other side of Forks? Even I didn't run that far put together today…

"Someone named Sam called us and when we got here they were both pacing around in the waiting room. Erika started yelling at him the second she saw him, I don't know why but she told him to leave and he left without a word, but kept looking back at that Sam guy on the way out," Dad said, staring off into space as he thought about it. "Who is Sam, by the way? Do you know him?" he asked, looking at me again.

"Uh, sort of. Brady's told me all about him and his wife. Sam kind of…watches out for Brady and all their friends, makes sure they're okay and all that," I told him. But now I'm guessing it's something else completely…

Dad nodded thoughtfully. "I thought he was going to break my hand when he shook it," he said with a slight chuckle. "Big guy."

I cracked a smile. "All of Brady's friends are like that," I told him-and now I know why. We were silent for a minute, neither of us really knowing what to say. "So what happens now?" I asked him quietly.

"You can go wherever you want Andrea. Derek's right, you're turning eighteen next week and whether I want you to or not you can go with him," he told me with a sigh. "But you can still stay with us and you don't have to do motocross anymore-I almost don't want you to after last night," he said, closing his eyes for a minute. "You really banged yourself up, kid."

I groaned. "I know…Do you have a mirror?" I asked him curiously.

"Andy, I don't think that's-"

"-Come on Dad," I said, frowning at him. It can't be that bad. He sighed and pushed himself off the wall, walking over to a small table I hadn't noticed and picking up a mirror. He held it in front of my face and my eyes widened. Whoa.

My left cheek was covered in scratches, all moving in the same direction-I'm guessing that happened when I skidded on the ground after my last go; and I had a huge bandage on the right side of my temple. I looked down and my left arm was covered in similar scratches to the ones on my face, and I could feel them extending all the way down my side and left leg. They weren't all that deep but they were irritated from some dirt that was still in them. I had bruises on random spots all over the place and I cringed slightly when I lifted the covers to look at my right leg.

There was a massive bandage wrapped around my calf, some blood had even seeped to the top layer of it. "How deep is that?" I asked, grimacing

Dad held up his hand and spread his thumb and forefinger about four inches apart. "_Shit,_" I muttered to myself. Stupid, fucking kick stand. I didn't even realize that was possible.

"What's rule number one?" Dad asked me with a slight smile.

"No cell phones on the track?" I asked with raised eyebrows. And that has anything to do with anything because…?

"Rule number two?" he corrected with an eye roll, setting his hand on the top of my head.

I rolled my eyes. "Always wear your helmet," I said. "I think I'm going to remember that one…Dad, I'm going to finish high school in La Push," I told him after a slight pause.

He smiled a little and nodded. "If you think Derek will let you," he said doubtfully.

"He really shouldn't have shoved you like that Dad, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault," I said quickly. I mean, Derek has never been violent during any of the fights he's had with my parents-the worse was the last one they had before he moved out and he threw a lamp against the wall. But he had _never ever _laid a hand on either of our parents before and visa versa.

Dad shrugged. "It's not the first time we've fought since he got here. He's stubborn and he has every right to be angry with me. I'm surprised it took so long for him to do that," Dad admitted. "Me and your brother…we don't get along very well. I'm not sure why but we never really have. Maybe it's genetic-I've never gotten along with my Dad either," he said, mumbling mostly to himself. "It'll be okay," he told me with a nod just as the door opened.

We both looked up to find Derek carrying an armful of vending machine items. He walked over and dumped them on the end of my bed and sat down on the chair he previously occupied. There was a long silence as Dad and Derek stared each other down, both waiting for the other to say something first.

"Do either of you know what they filled the hole in my leg with?" I asked suddenly, trying to cut through the silence-and the tension.

"Nothing, as far as I know," Derek said with a shrug.

"Wait, so it's just like a hole?" I asked him, my eyebrows coming together. Can they do that?

"Yeah, they just put some stuff in it to keep it from getting infected," Derek said. "We should take a picture of it before it heals," he added with a grin.

"Do you have your phone?" I asked, somewhat excited, pushing the covers away.

"Hey," Dad said, flipping the covers back up as Derek reached for his pocket. "Now is not the time for that," he told me sternly. I wanted to roll my eyes. Well the 'somewhat' good mood was nice while it lasted.

"Alright then," Derek said, straightening up in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. "Let's talk ," he suggested with a slight smirk. Oh boy.

Dad sat down on the plastic chair on the other side of my bed, mirroring his stance. "Fire away," Dad said.

"How about I start?" I cut in quickly. I am _not _being ignored this time around. "Derek, I'm going to stay at Dad's until I graduate," I told him. He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "And I will call you everyday and I'm leaving the second my graduation cap hits the ground," I added, turning to Dad.

"You know you're going to have to listen to his rules if you're still in his house," Derek pointed out.

"I know," I said, I had already thought about that.

"What about Brady?" Derek asked.

That stopped me in my tracks. I turned to Dad. "I'm going to date Brady, Dad," I told him certainly. "And if you won't let me then I'm out of here faster than you can say retirement," I told him. He didn't look happy but nodded slowly all the same.

"Then what about motocross?" Dad asked.

"You mother fu-"

"-Derek," I interrupted, holding my hand up as he leaned forward to cuss out Dad. "I'm undecided. I'll let you _both _know once I figure it out," I said.

There was a knock on the door before Mom and a pretty blonde nurse walked in, looking curiously at the three of us. "Visiting hours are almost over," the nurse said with a surprising southern drawl.

Mom walked over and kissed Derek's cheek then mine. "We'll be back first thing in the morning to check you out," Mom told me as Dad stood up and ruffled my hair as I scowled at him. I seriously hated it when he did that.

"Be good kid," Dad said before following Mom out the door. It was just me, Derek, and the nurse.

"Hi, Andrea right?" the nurse asked. I nodded. "You're Brady's girlfriend?" she asked, her eyebrows raising. I nodded again slowly, confused.

"Do you know Brady?" I asked curiously.

"No, not yet anyway. But I'm Kendra Madison, you know Embry, right?" she asked, I nodded. "He's my boyfriend," she said, sitting down on the chair my Dad had previously occupied.

My eyes widened. "Oh! Really?" I asked curiously. I mean, the boys, Claire, and Vi had talked about her a few times but Seth seemed to be the only one who actually knew her. I've met Embry and he was a great guy-she seemed really nice.

She nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I guess we never had the chance to meet yet," she said, her eyes flickering to Derek.

"Oh, this is my brother Derek," I told her, gesturing to the brother I could see staring at her out of the corner of my eye. _Hello? _What happened to Beth, you dumb ass?

"Nice to meet you," she said politely.

"You too," Derek nodded quickly, clearing his throat.

"I just figured I'd introduce myself while I was here," she stood up but didn't make a move towards the door. "I just wanted to tell you that Embry and the rest of the boys are _really _worried about you-Emily's practically been having a heart attack of her own. She just won't stop _baking_," Kendra said, her eyes widening a bit. "So, you're crutches are in the corner," she said, gesturing towards them quickly. "And, just so you know, you only need to have a family member who's over eighteen to check you out-earliest time is five. So…You know, just incase your parents don't get here quick enough for you," she told me with a smile before walking out.

"Huh. She was really nice. I mean, Embry's a nice guy and he's not bad looking or anything like that at all but she was _really_-"

"-Hot?" Derek cut in eagerly.

"I was going to say _pretty_," I said, scowling at him. "What about Beth? You haven't shut up about her since you met her," I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Beth is _more _than hot, I was just pointing it out. Jeez. You don't need to get all psycho on me or anything," Derek said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Can't I be shallow for a second? I mean, I say that girl was hot but I _love _Beth. Once you find something like that, it's hard to really look at someone else, you know?" Derek asked, grinning to himself.

I sighed and sunk down lower into the bed. "Yeah. I know," I said quietly.

* * *

NEXT DAY--ROUGHLY 6:00 IN THE MORNING.

"You know, I'm really glad that nurse gave us that tip last night-I _so _don't want to talk to Dad ever again," Derek said as he walked and I crutched my way to his…bike.

"How the hell is this supposed to work?" I asked, staring at the bike. Really Derek? Really?

"Well, I'll hold your crutches while I steer and you just…hold on to me. Okay?" Derek said, sitting on the bike.

"I seriously hate you right now," I grumbled, carefully sitting on the back and handing Derek the crutches.

"You want to see Brady or not?" Derek asked me impatiently.

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes. More than _want._

"Then put this on," he said, handing me a helmet. "And shut up."

"You son of a-"

* * *

"Need help getting up the stairs or anything?" Derek asked as he help steady me as I adjusted my crutches.

"Nah, I'll be fine," I told him.

"Call if you need a ride," he told me.

"Alright," I said, heading towards the little blue house with the brown fence and the birdbath.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he told me.

"That's kind of a small list, you know?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"You know it. Love you sister," he said as he revved the engine and sped off.

I took a deep breath and carefully climbed the steps to the Carson household, having a little trouble with my crutches on the way. I don't know how people get used to these things. I finally made it to the door and knocked lightly, holding my breath.

It opened seconds later and the woman I saw last night was in front of me again, though this time she didn't look _quite _as panic stricken as before. "Um, hi, Mrs. Carson, right?" I asked nervously. I had never actually had the pleasure of meeting Brady's parents.

"Yes," she said, almost breathlessly as her eyes roamed over the scratches on my face and the cut on my forehead. "How are you dear, you gave me a terrible scare the other night," she told me.

I grimaced. "I'm sorry about that," I said quietly. "Is Brady here? I really need to talk to him," I said nervously, my eyes darting all over the place. I probably looked like a caged animal right now.

"Yes, just wait here a minute, he's practically passed out in his room," she said.

"Oh no, wait. If he's sleeping I could just come back later," I told her quickly, already feeling bad for waking him up.

"Nonsense, he's locked himself in that room for longer than I even know. I would've dragged him out sooner or later. He'll be here in a second," she insisted, closing the door quickly. I could faintly hear her footsteps retreating somewhere in the house as I turned to hobble over to the swinging bench. I practically collapsed on it. If I don't back in shape soon I'm going to be _so _mad at myself…

The door opened seconds later and my head snapped up, a weight seemed to lift off of me as I met Brady's eyes. He looked tired, ruffled, like he hadn't slept in ten years. His hair was sticking up and he had bags under his eyes but his relief was clearly audible as he walked slowly towards me.

"I'm so sorry Brady," I whispered, closing my eyes to stop myself from crying. It didn't work. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't freaked out none of this would've happened and I'm so sorry about last night. I just couldn't-" I cut myself off when Brady dropped to his knees in front of me, gently taking my hands in his. I just stared at him for a while, knowing I was crying but I didn't feel as bad about it when I noticed Brady was too. Finally I couldn't take it any more and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as he pulled me carefully into his lap, cradling me gently in his arms as he buried his face in my hair.

"I love you so much," he whispered quietly.

"I love you too," I whispered back, squeezing him tighter. He leaned against the railing of the porch, holding me carefully in his lap as he gently kissed my scratched cheeks. "Don't worry, the doctor said they won't scar," I whispered to him after a moment.

"That's not what I'm worried about," he murmured. "Are you feeling alright? You're not hurting or anything?" he asked quietly, his eyes darting everywhere.

"No, I'm fine. I've got pain medication," I told him, letting out a sigh as I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry I ran the other day," I said, not looking up to see his reaction. "I'm fine with it, really, it just kind of freaked me out at first," I told him.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," he said, nuzzling my neck as I closed my eyes.

"I told my Dad I'm either here with you or I'm moving in with Derek," I told him, glancing up at him.

"Really?" he asked, obviously trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Yeah, he's just going to have to deal with you being around all the time," I told him with a smile.

He grinned before frowning slightly, his eyes staring at the stitches over my right eye. "How did this happen?" he whispered to me, sounding pained.

I looked down. "Well, I was training and I was trying to keep my mind off of things…I tried to do a double back flip," I told him, grimacing as I felt him tense up. "Twice," I added after a moment, knowing that I couldn't just _not _tell him the full story.

"Twice," he repeated, his voice cracking. "How bad…was the first time?" he asked slowly, as if he was trying to control himself. I felt his hands start to shake and automatically slipped mine in his, intertwining our fingers. The shaking stopped.

"Just my forehead, my leg, and my shoulder," I told him honestly. No way I could lie to him now. Or ever.

"Wait, what's wrong with your shoulder?" he asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Nothing anymore. I just dislocated it, no big deal," I said with a slight shrug. It's not the first time or anything…

"Are you going to stop competing?" he asked quietly, and I _knew_, somewhere in a part of him that he was trying to hide, he was hoping I would say yes.

"I don't know," I admitted quietly. "I'm thinking about it but I really don't know," I said.

"Well, whatever you chose, I'll be right here," he said, resting his chin on my right shoulder carefully. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his.

"Good."

* * *

**FINALLY! Really super long chapter, yeah? Tell me what you think!! If I get a ton more reviews I'll update sooner! Chapter is should be ready relatively soon hopefully!!**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE LINES? PARTS? DON'T YA JUST LOVE DEREK??**

**VOTE FOR ME!! Visit the link on my profile to vote for me starting March 1****st****-La Push Me Off A Cliff has gotten a nomination!! VOTE!!**

**INTERESTING TWIST IN NEXT CHAPTER! (I know, ANOTHER TWIST?! How do I do it??!!) Bahahaha! Aren't you curious now??**

**Softball JUST started so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. Sorry, sorry, sorry but I'm trying the best I can. I don't have practices on Sundays so that's my best bet!**

**Oh! Any of my other country reader people!!! What kinda music do you guys listen to? Favorite bands that I may have never heard of?? I'M REALLY INTERESTED!**


	19. Just Sleep

**Hey, I know I haven't updated in a million years but I am going to try to finish my stories and I hope you all will stick with me! I'll have an explanation for the huge gap between updates at the bottom. Happy reading!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Wouldn't It Be Nice-The Beach Boys**

**Dream A Little Dream-Mama Cass (But I like the Glee version too!)**

Chapter 18-Just Sleep

"You know, my Mom heard all of that," Brady said as I traced the lines on his palm with my index finger as I leaned against his chest. We haven't moved from our spot on the porch since we got here.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're kidding," I said, heat flooding to my cheeks.

"Nope. She was listening at the kitchen window," he told me as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Was she okay, you know, when I showed up the other night?" I asked nervously. I might not have really been paying attention the second time she opened that door for me but now that I think about it she was shaking like a leaf when she looked at me.

"She was pretty freaked out. I mean, when she screamed…," he trailed off, clearing his throat. "I ran out of my room and you were just…laying there. I picked you up and ran out of the door without a word really," he told me quietly. "Sam came over to tell her what was going on."

"Wow. I feel like such a jerk for coming here," I said, closing my eyes and wishing I just could've stayed in that stupid car with Dad and my Uncles.

"No," Brady said quickly, his hand closing around mine. "I'm glad you came here. I'd rather be the one to protect you," he told me, pulling me closer to him as I grinned to myself.

"Brady," a voice said as the door opened. I looked up to find Brady's Mom standing in the open door, looking down at us. "Don't you think Andrea would be more comfortable inside? It's awfully cold out here," she said, her eyes careful not to look at me too long.

"Are you cold?" Brady asked my instantly, turning my chin so he could look at me. "Or hungry? Or…Are you hurting at all?" he asked frantically.

"Brady, I'm fine," I said with a soft laugh.

"Here, I'll carry you inside and then I'll make you something to eat," he said, carefully adjusting me in his arms before he stood up. "Mom, can you grab her crutches?" Brady asked as he walked inside the house.

"Of course honey," Mrs. Carson said as Brady carried me inside, and gently set me down on their massive couch.

He disappeared and was back in a second with a huge blanket in his arms, carefully draping it over me before he disappeared again. "You sure have that boy on a tight leash," Mrs. Carson said as she walked in the living room with my crutches in her hand.

My eyes widened. "Oh, uh, no I just…"

She laughed. "I didn't mean it in a bad way," she said lightly as she carefully sat down by my feet. She looked at me carefully. "What happened to you?" she asked curiously.

"Um…Motocross accident," I admitted. "I was, stupidly, trying to do a really dangerous stunt with a clouded head," I told her.

"Well I'm glad you're alright but the next time you have my son in such a flurry you'll have to answer to me," she said with a good natured smile and a wink as she stood up and I stared at her incredulously. "You can stay here as long as you want-Brady told me all about the situation with your parents," she added with a slight frown. "I should probably go give Brady a hand in the kitchen-we don't want to add food poisoning to your list of ailments," she said with a laugh before disappearing.

"I can handle it Ma," Brady called loudly as I grinned to myself. Sounds like they've had this conversation before.

"Don't be stupid Brady. You can barely make water boil," she said as my smile widened.

"Fine!" Brady said with a mock huff. He walked in the room and plopped down on the floor in front of the couch, laying on the carpet and looking up at me.

"Brady, why are you on the floor?" I asked, in a slightly exasperated tone as I rolled my eyes.

"There's no room on the couch," he said as he reached up to hold my hand.

"There's plenty of room on the couch," I corrected. Are you kidding me?

"I don't want to jostle you," he said, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to jostle me," I said, reaching down to run a hand through his hair.

"Yeah I will; you just won't tell me if I do," he told me with a grin as I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes.

"How come you waited so long to tell me?" I asked Brady quietly.

He shrugged, looking up at me. "I don't know. I thought about telling you at the same time Collin told Vi but…it was too soon I think. And I didn't want to add all of this in with the mess with your Dad-you know, the whole soul mate thing. I didn't want to scare you," he told me, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

I leaned my head down, kissing his chin. "This has been a real mess, hasn't it?" I said, frowning to myself.

"Well, I didn't expect it to be easy," Brady admitted. "I hoped, but…no one in the pack has really had it simple," he told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. Everyone seemed like their relationships were perfect and, well, they kind of were.

"Well…Sam and Emily for instance," he began. "Sam was actually dating Leah when he first changed."

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding me," I said. No way is that possible. Leah and Sam? That's just not…_right._

"Yeah, I know," he said with a snort. "Well, he saw Emily-Leah's second cousin-and it all just clicked for him. But he got angry that one day and he phased too close to her-that's how she got her scars you know," Brady told me as my eyebrows steadily rose to my hairline.

"What about Kim and Jared?" I asked curiously.

Brady snorted. "Kim had a crush on Jared since she was a kid. She sat next to him in history for three years and Jared never even noticed her until after he phased."

My jaw dropped. "He never even _spoke_ to her?" I asked incredulously.

"I know, right? Trust me, he had to beg and grovel to get her back after telling her he was a wolf. She thought he was forced to love her," Brady told me.

"But that's not true right? You're not _forced _to love me?" I asked, looking up at Brady's face.

He shook his a head, a smile coming to his face. "Not at all," he said, kissing my hand.

"Alright then," I said. "Who imprinted next? Assuming you're going in order of imprint," I added, rolling my eyes.

Brady chuckled. "Paul and Alex. They met at a grocery store. Paul was taking a bit too long staring at the milk and Alex was getting a bit impatient," he said as I laughed quietly. "They did really well for a while; until Alex ran into her asshole dad and ran back to Alaska," Brady told me.

"Alaska?" I asked incredulously, putting it together that she must have lived there previously. "Was Paul okay?" I asked.

"Not even close. He got hurt saving Quil's ass when we were attacking some…_talented_ vampires," Brady told me as I frowned to myself. "Needless to say, Alex came back the next day to be with Paul. She took the wolf thing really well. But then the bloodsuckers came back-one of them used to live here and had a crush on Paul. She took her anger out on Alex," he said, his voice tight as my eyes widened. "She was okay though, Paul got there in time. After that it's been pretty much smooth sailing for them," he told me, his tone much more at ease.

"Then Leah and Tony, right?" I asked, remembering Seth and Vi talking about they were practically family already.

"Yep. Tony was in denial for a while," Brady said as he rolled his eyes. "They're pretty good now-we're all just waiting for the wedding bells to start ringing," he told me.

"Who next?" I asked curiously.

"That would be Collin and Vi. I don't know if you heard the story but Collin knocked her out with a door her first day," Brady said with a laugh as I giggled. "They've had it pretty well."

"Then me and you, right?" I asked with a grin.

"Yep," he said, his smile widening. "Then I saw you on that escalator and everything changed," he said happily.

"So Embry was the last one?" I checked.

"Yeah; I know you've heard that story," Brady said, probably thinking back to Seth informing everyone about his first time meeting Kendra. "They are definitely the most seamless couple so far. Embry's only problem is his Mom walking in on them when they're making out," he said with a bark of laughter.

"What about Seth?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"He's the last one," Brady told me, his tone saddening. "He wants to imprint too-he's really looking forward to it. I'm sure it'll happen soon though. It has to," Brady said surely.

"I'm sure it will. Seth is a really good guy," I said, nodding my head. It was silent for a moment before I looked back down at Brady. "Lay on the couch with me," I demanded, pouting.

"No," he said, eyes widening as he scooted a bit away from me. "I could hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me," I said, rolling my eyes and tugging on his hand. "Please Brady? _Please_? Please, please, please, please?" I begged, widening my eyes as his softened.

"You're killing me here Andrea," he told me as he stood up. I grinned triumphantly and sat up so he could sit down. "Happy?" he asked as I rested my head on his lap.

"Aren't _you_?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"You are cruel," he told me with a small smile, his fingers playing with my hair.

"Yeah, well, Derek _is _my brother," I told him with a smirk before I yawned.

"You should sleep," he told me seriously.

"But you'll get bored; and now you're trapped to the couch because I'm not moving," I told him, snuggling closer into his side.

"I won't get bored," he told me, as if I were being ridiculous. "Just sleep." And I did.

**Short, I know. But I'm just trying to get everything caught up-next chapter will be Christmas! Woo! **

**Okay, the reason I haven't updated is because I've been having some problems with the family and I've been really busy with school and everything. I love writing these stories and I definitely want to finish them but I'm grew out of Twilight a **_**long **_**time ago. But don't worry, I'll keep updating whenever I can. **

**REVIEW! I GAVE YOU SOME FLUFF AND STUFF-WELL I TRIED ANYWAY. LOL.**


End file.
